Danger From The Past
by sexymama25
Summary: Sakura meets Syoaran in a foreign exchange program and learns that she is the card mistress and Syoaran is her protector and also learns that an evil from the past wants the cards to destroy the Li.Clan. Can Syoaran and Sakura stop this evil from the past
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meeting the Foreign Exchange Students

Sakura, Tomoyo, Julia, Jessica were all waiting outside of the school to meet the new foreign exchange students that they had to show around the town and the school.

"I hope my foreign exchange student is a cute boy" Jessica says looking towards the school.

"Come on girls please it doesn't matter what they look like" Sakura says

"Come on Sakura since you and Marquis broke up you don't seem to be interested in guys" Tomoyo says looking at her best friend sadly.

"All guys are the same they're all jerks" Sakura says. 

"Oh is that true" Someone says.

Sakura and the others turn around to see four very good looking guys standing their holding book bags.

"What did you say?" Sakura asks looking at this boy angrily.

"I asked you is that true" The boy replies looking at her angrily also.

"Are you the foreign exchange students from Hong Kong" Tomoyo asks trying to break the tension.

"Yes, we are" The second boy replies also trying to break the tension.

"Hi my names Jessica and I'm escorting Marco" Jessica says smiling

A handsome boy with dark brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes walks and stands next to her.

"Hey I'm Marco it's a pleasure to meet you" Marco says as he walks up to Jessica.

"Oh no cutie the pleasures all mine" Jessica replies while looking the boy up and down

"Would you stop acting Julia and get serious" Sakura says looking at her

"Sorry Sakura I was just playing around" Jessica says apologetically.

"Hi my names Julia and I'm escorting Draco" Julia says.

A boy with dark black hair falling over his eyes steps forward holding out his hand. As he stares at Julia with those gorgeous blue eyes and looks me up and down.

"Hi, I'm Draco and its my pleasure to be escorted by you" Draco replies as he takes her hand and kisses it before going to stand beside her.

Draco goes to stand beside Julia who is totally speechless after Draco bends down and kisses her hand.

"Hi my names Tomoyo and I will be escorting Eriol" Tomoyo says.

"Hey that's me pretty lady" Eriol replies looking Tomoyo over.

A boy walks up and stands beside her smiling.

"So that must mean you're Sakura" The last boy asks .

"Yes I am and you must be Syoaran Li" Sakura replies

"Yes" Syoaran replies.

"Well we better get inside to get you guys schedule so that we can show you were your classes are" Sakura says.

The eight people go inside to the main office to collect the four foreign exchange students schedule before they start school tomorrow. They show them through the whole school and show them were each other classes are located. That afternoon they leave the school together.

"Where are you guys staying at"? Jessica asks.

"Oh the Hilton Hotel" Draco replies to her question.

"That's the most expensive Hotel in Japan you must be very wealthy" Julia says.

"No not us just Mr. Li over there" Marco replies

They walk up to the Hilton hotel and the guys go inside while the four girls go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At The Hilton

The boys all go to their respective rooms after arriving back at the Hotel. At about 6:00 someone knocks on Li. Syoaran's door.

"Who is it?" Syoaran asks.

"Hey Li its us" Eriol, Marco, and Draco say together. 

"Come in" Syoaran says.

All three of the other boys walk into Syoaran's room.

"So are you all set to start your first day of school tomorrow" Eriol asks.

"Yeah I just wish we didn't have to come here for the mission though I miss Hong Kong" Draco says.

"Well you heard mother it's very critical that we protect those four girls especially Kinomoto" Syoaran replies.

"What exactly are we protecting them from?" Marco asks.

"Mother said we'd see soon enough" Syoaran replies

"Well I think Jessica is really hot and I wouldn't mind getting to no her very well" Marco says.

"Get your mind out of the gutter will you these girls are young compared to use" Syoaran yells giving Marco a dirty look.

"Yeah I know Syoaran I was just saying if they were a little older" Marco replies .

" Let's compare schedules to see if we have any classes together" Eriol says trying to break the tension in the room.

All four of the boys look at their schedules and realize they have all their classes together.

"How did this happen" Marco asks looking at Syoaran suspiciously.

"I believe mother had something to do with this also" Syoaran replies

"Do we have any classes with the girls" Draco asks.

" All of our classes are with the girls also isn't that a coincidence" Syoaran replies.

"Yeah well we better get some dinner soon I'm starving" Draco says.

"Draco you're always hungry I'll order up some room service" Syoaran replies as he dials room service.

The boys sit and wait for room service to arrive each deep in there own thought. Syoaran's thinking about what his mother told him before he left Hong Kong.

"_Be very careful my soon and protect Ying Fa she is critical to the capture of the Clow cards" Syoaran's mother says._

"What do you mean mother" Syoaran asks looking at her strangely.

"I mean that she is the card mistress and someone is out to kill her and her three friends who also have some involvement with the clow cards you must protect them all" Syoaran mother says looking at him seriously.

"I will do everything within my power to keep them safe" Syoaran replies also putting on a serious face

"The Li family is counting on you Syoaran do not fail us" Syoaran mother says.  
Just then someone taps Syoaran on the shoulder.

"What" Syoaran says.

"We've been calling you for the last 10 minutes you didn't answer what were you thinking about" Eriol asks looking at him suspiciously.

"Oh nothing so what did you want" Syoaran asks.

"The foods here let's eat" Eriol says.

All four of the boys grab there plate off the cart and eats there food soon enough they look at the clock and its 9:00.

"Well I'm going to head to bed I'll see you guys in the morning" Eriol says.

"Me too Man see you in the morning Syoaran" Draco says.

"I should be getting to bed too see you Syoaran" Marco says.

After the other three boys are gone Syoaran lays back on his bed and goes to sleep wondering what exciting stuff is going to happen tomorrow. If only he knew the truth danger is closer than they think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stranger watching them

I saw when the four boys arrived from Hong Kong and went to the school to meet there escorts. I had great things planned for these eight kids. They are going to give me the power to destroy the Li clan once and for all the stranger cackles wildly as he stands outside the Hilton hotel. Just then his cell phone goes off.

"Hello" I say moving into the shadows so no one can hear me.

"Yeah they are here in Japan" I reply

"Yes, I am keeping an eye on the boys and Marquis and his friends are watching the girls" I say.

"Yes I know we have no room for mistakes I want make any master" I reply.

"I understand operation Divide and conquer will begin tomorrow" I say.

"What do you mean you changed plans" I asks questioningly.

"No you want me to become a substitute teacher" I say.

"Yes, I understand I will do as you command goodbye master" I reply before I hang the phone up.

I look back up to the hotel window belonging to Li Syoaran. I sigh as I slowly walk away back to my house to discuss our plans for tomorrow with the other. I arrive back at my house to find Marquis, Michael, Sonia, Crystal, Maurice, Benjamin, Christy, and Lindsey waiting for me.

"What are you doing here you guys are supposed to be watching the girls" I asked angrily looking at the eight teenagers sitting on my front lawn.

"They all went to bed boss so what do we do tomorrow" Marquis asks looking at me expectantly.

"The boss wants you all to do something very special follow me inside and I will tell all of you your missions" I say as I head inside the house

"Okay boss" Marquis says.

They walk inside this dark and dreary mansion on the outskirts of town.

"Marquis you and Sakura used to date" I ask Marquis.

"Yes" Marquis answers.

"I want you to ask sakura back out" I say looking at Marquis.

"What I dumped her she would never believe I'd want to go back out with her" Marquis replies.

"Well then we need to figure out a way to get Sakura isolated from the others before she gets the book" I say looking at everyone questioningly.

"Figure out a way to isolate Sakura or else Marquis" I say looking at him angrily.

"Understood boss I'll think of something" Marquis replies.

"Michael I need you to attack Draco to see how skilled a fighter he really is" I say looking at Michael.

"Why" Michael asks.

"Because just in case Marquis is unable to separate Sakura from her friend we need to no what we're up against" I reply .

"As for the rest of you I want you to attack each member and find out what we're up against I want you to become there new best friends girls and guys I want you to find out how good of fighters the guys are" I say looking at everyone else in the room.

"Yes sir boss" they all say in unison.

"You are dismissed now leave my sight" I say .

After they are gone I sit back in my recliner thinking of how great it is going to be when I finally rid the world of the Li Clan forever I laugh evilly before I get up and go upstairs to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

First Day of School

Sakura wakes up really early and calls Tomoyo, Julia, and Jessica to make sure they're up"

"Hey you guys up" Sakura says.

"Yeah we're up Sakura we'll be at your house in 15 minutes" Tomoyo, Julia and Jessica say.

"Okay I'll see you guys then" Sakura says as she hangs up the phone.

Sakura finishes getting dressed for school and waits outside for her three friends to arrive. Meanwhile over at the Hilton hotel the four boys are getting dressed and getting ready to wait outside for the girls to come meet them.

"Hey if they don't hurry up we're going to be late for school" Syoaran says.

"We're here okay so no need to worry Mr. Li" Sakura replies  
"Let's get to school Miss Kinomoto" Syoaran says snidely.

"You two shouldn't always be so serious come on" Tomoyo says pulling the two on towards school.

They eight walk to school. Syoaran gets a strange feeling that someone is watching them he turns back and sees a shadowy figure hiding in an alley. Syoaran files it away to investigate later. 10 minutes later they arrive at school. A boy comes running towards them with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Oh my God look who's coming our way" Jessica says.

Sakura is smiling and laughing and talking to her friends until she looks up and sees who's walking towards them and the smile slips from her face. Syoaran notices this and steps up next too Sakura.

"Are you okay Kinomoto" Syoaran asks looking at the boy walking towards them.

"Yeah fine thanks for asking Li" Sakura replies.

Syoaran stands next to Sakura as the boy walks up right in front of them.

"Hey Sakura I was wondering could I speak to you in private for a moment" Marquis asks while looking Syoaran over thinking to himself he ain't so tough looking.

"We have nothing else to say to each other Marquis so get out of my face" Sakura says as her group tries to walk past her.

Marquis gets upset and grabs Sakura by her arm.

"Listen here bitch you do what I say when I say it understand" Marquis yells gripping Sakura's arm tighter

Marquis doesn't even realize what happens the next thing he knows he laying on the ground with Syoaran standing over top of him with his eyes blazing full of anger.

"Listen up jerk if you ever so much as lay another hand on Sakura I'll kill you" Syoaran yells practically seething with anger as his other friends try to hold him back.  
Syoaran takes Sakura arm and walks up to the school door and they go inside leaving Marquis laying on the ground until his friends come and help him up.

"Hey dude what happened to you" Michael asks looking around to make sure no one's watching.

"Li Syoaran is going to pay for humiliating me in front of the whole school" Marquis says .

He and his cronies storm up into the school also. Classes are pretty boring and before you no it lunch time. They group meets up to go to lunch. Sakura grabs Syoaran's arm.

"May I speak to you in private for a moment?" Sakura asks Syoaran shyly.

"We'll catch up with you guys okay" Syoaran says as he walks away with Sakura.

"We'll save a seat for you" Eriol yells after them.  
"Are you okay Kinomoto" Syoaran asks looking her over to make sure the idiot didn't hurt her this morning.

"You can call me Sakura after what you did for me this morning we're friends" Sakura says.

"You can call me Syoaran then Sakura" Syoaran replies

"Thank you for this morning" Syoaran says shyly.

"It was no big deal okay now come on lets go eat lunch" Syoaran says as he pulls Sakura back towards the cafeteria.

The two walk into the cafeteria hand in hand and walk over to their friends at the table. Just then Marquis, Michael, Sonia, Crystal, Maurice, Benjamin, Christy and Lindsey walk into the cafeteria and head straight for Sakura's table.  
"Looks like troubles coming our way" Jessica says.

The other look up and see them. Syoaran, Eriol, Draco, and Marco stand up as Marquis group stops right in front of them.

"That wasn't very nice what you did to my boy this morning about his girl" Michael says snidely looking at Syoaran.

"I'm not his girl anymore" Sakura says from behind Syoaran.

"You heard the girl now leave before you guys get hurt" Syoaran says motioning for his boys to step forward.

"We aren't going anywhere until we teach you foreign guys about trying to steal our girls" Marquis says walking up into Syoaran's face.

"You really don't want to do this" Syoaran says looking at his other friends all face to face with one of the boys.

Michael steps up to Draco and pushes him. Marquis faces down Syoaran yet again. Benjamin steps up to Eriol, and Maurice steps up to Marco. Draco stumbles back a few feet.

"I told you they aren't anything but punks" Michael says.

Draco runs at him faster than a Michael can keep up with and gives him an uppercut to the chin knocking Michael to the floor unconscious. Meanwhile Marquis looks Syoaran over.

"Pretty boy you aren't going to sucker punch me like you did this morning" Marquis says while circling around Syoaran

" Whatever punk why don't you try putting your hands on a man instead of women" Syoaran replies grabbing for Marquis arms

No further words are said and Syoaran and Marquis lock hand. Syoaran uses leverage and flips over Marquis throwing the poor boy to the ground knocking him unconscious as well. Benjamin circles around Eriol looking for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"What you waiting for Christmas" Eriol asks looking the boy over.

"No just for you to stop being such a girl" Benjamin says waiting for Eriol to attack .

That's it Eriol runs at this dude at top speed karate kicks him in the stomach knocking him back on a lunch table and knocking him unconscious as well. Maurice looks around at his fallen comrades.

"Why don't you run while you still have the chance"? Marco says looking at Maurice.

"I'll never run from trash like you" Maurice says as he runs at Marco throwing punches.

He swings at Marco misses. Marco ducks and comes back with an uppercut to the chin knocking his head back followed by a karate kick to the stomach knocking him back into a lunch table and knocking him unconscious as well. The principal comes in and asks what happened. After Syoaran and his friends explain what happened they principal takes Michael, Marquis, Benjamin, and Maurice to his office. The girls in the crew follow behind the principal. Just then the bell rings for the end of lunch. The rest of the day flies by and soon enough the bell rings for dismissal.

"Hey you girls wouldn't want to hang out with us today" Syoaran asks shyly looking at the ground.

Just then a strange thing happens the sky turns a purplish color and a vortex opens and a book falls from the vortex into Sakura hands

"What in the hell just happened" Tomoyo asks looking around suspiciously.

"Where in the hell did that book come from" Jessica asks also looking around suspiciously.

Eriol looks at the book in Sakura's hand and gasps.

"OH my God Syoaran man we need to talk now" Eriol asks looking at him questioningly.

"Not here come on girls go with us back to our hotel its important" Syoaran says looking around making sure the coast is clear.

  
"Okay" Sakura and the others say

The girls follow the guys Sakura holds the book close knowing that something is about to change her life forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Explanation

They arrive back at the Hilton hotel without anymore incidences. They all go to Syoaran's room everyone sits down waiting for Syoaran to speak. Just then Syoaran's room phone rings.

"Excuse me I have to take this" Syoaran says.

Syoaran picks up the phone and begins a conversation.

"Hi Mommy how are you yes I no the clow book has been found" Syoaran says.

"Sakura is the card mistress" Syoaran replies.

"What do you mean he's here in Japan now?" Syoaran asks.  
"That doesn't give me very much time to prepare her mom" Syoaran says.

"I no what's at stake if we fail Mom" Syoaran says.

"Okay I'll talk to you soon" Syoaran says and hangs up the phone.

Syoaran turns around looking to find everyone's eyes on him looking at him suspiciously. Eriol is the first one to speak.

"You knew all along didn't you" Eriol says looking at him suspiciously.  
"Yes, Eriol I new exactly what was going to happen but not when it was going to happen" Syoaran replies.

"So when were you going to let us in on the big secret" Draco asks.

"When the time was right" Syoaran replies.

"Would someone mind telling us what's going on here" Sakura, Jessica, Tomoyo, Julia say.

Syoaran turns to look at the four confused girls sitting on his bed. Syoaran walks over to Sakura and takes her hands.

"I need to explain about the book" Syoaran says bending down to talk to Sakura.

"The clow book" Sakura says.

Now Syoaran has a look of surprise on his face that she even knows the name of it.

"How do you no what it's name is" Syoaran asks suspiciously.

"In history class we learned the story of the great Clow Reed and the magical cards that he created that could destroy the world or save the world but clow reed died and the clow book was presumed destroyed" Sakura replies still holding the book close.

"The clow book was not destroyed it was waiting for its new master you Sakura and your friends here are the guardians of the clow book" Syoaran says looking at the other three girls in the room.

"What please explain" Julia, Jessica, Tomoyo say looking a little confused now.

"You Jessica are the commander of Fire, you Julia control Earth, you Tomoyo control Water, and you Sakura are the card mistress controller of all three of the other elements and also the controlling of Air" Syoaran says.  
The four guys are totally speechless as they look at Syoaran.

"If they have all this power why do they need us" Eriol asks.

"Simple because they have to be trained and we are there protectors" Syoaran replies.

"Do we have any powers you haven't told use about" Draco asks.

"Draco you are matched up with Julia who controls Earth you can summon the Earth swords" Syoaran says.

"Marco you are matched up with Jessica and you control the Fire Sword" Syoaran says.

"Eriol you are a direct descendent from clow reed you have magical power but you are also matched with Tomoyo and control the Water sword" Syoaran says.

"We all know you're matched with Sakura and you control all the elements in your sword and are the head of the Li. Clan" Eriol says.

"You are partially correct my sword is called the Elemental sword though" Syoaran says.

Just then there is an explosion outside. Syoaran runs to the window to see what's going on.

"Everyone get down" Syoaran says as another explosion rocks the building.

"What's going on?" Sakura asks worriedly.

"Come on we have to get the girls out of here now" Syoaran says.

They all leave the hotel through the back entrance. As they exit Marquis, Michael, Benjamin, Maurice, Sonia, Crystal, Christy, Lindsey, and a man they've never seen before are blocking there way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fight

All eight of the kids stare at each other until another explosion rocks the building. Syoaran turns back to assess the situation.

"Move out of our way" The boys yell.

"We're not going anywhere pretty boy" Marquis replies.

Just then the stranger speak.

"My master wants the clow book when he arrives in Japan in a few days" The mystery man says.

"You work for Darko Kin then" Syoaran asks.

Eriol smile slips off his face as that name brings back memories from a different life.

Flashback:

100 years ago when Eriol was Clow Reed he had a best friend named Darko Kin.

One Day Darko came to see Clow Reed.

"So how is your eternal youth experiment going" Darko asks.

"I decided not to do it" Clow Reed replies/

"What but I need that to live forever?" Darko Kin yells angrily jacking Clow Reed up in the collar.

"Sorry man no person should live forever" Clow Reed says pulling his hand away from his collar.

"I will find a way to live forever and make all your descendants pay for your betrayal and I will also destroy you precious cards" Darko Kin declares as he storms out of the house.

A few years later Darko returned I had aged but he hadn't I assumed he had found a way to stay young forever and to live forever but I never guessed he would ever have used Dark Magic like he had.

"I have found my eternal youth elixir and now it is time for you to pay"

He used energy blasts on me but my cards protected me I cast a spell sending the clow book with the clow cards into the future to find the new master of the cards. Once the cards were safe I faced Darko and was killed.  
End Flashback

Eriol notices that he is moving. He looks around to see everyone staring at him and Syoaran pulling him towards the exit.

"Are you okay Eriol" Draco asks looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah just a flashback is all" Eriol replied.

"You must be clow reeds descendant then" The mystery man says with a smirk on his face.

"Fuck you buddy things aren't going to end like it did last time" Eriol says loudly.

"We shall see" the mystery man says.  
"Hand over the book Sakura so your friends don't get hurt" the mystery man says.

"Never" Sakura says clutching the book close to her chest.

"Have it your way then princess" The mystery man says.

"Kill them all" The mystery man orders.

Michael, Marquis, Benjamin, Maurice pull out magical weapons. Syoaran and his friends look at them in total shock.

"Don't you like the presents I gave your friends" The mystery man says smirking at Syoaran.

"If you want to play it like that then fine that's the way we'll play it" Syoaran says pulling out his own sword.

Syoaran calls forth his elemental sword and the other boys call forth there swords as well.

"We are equally matched" Syoaran says.

"True but your girls don't no how to use there powers yet now do they mine do" The mystery man says.

Syoaran and the guys exchange looks before Syoaran uses his sword to put up a smoke screen so that they can escape. Syoaran hears there leader screaming.

"Find them before they escape" The mystery man says.  
Soon afterward the smoke clears Marquis and the others search for them but don't find them. There leader is very angry.

"Why didn't you kill them when you had the chance my master is going to be very disappointed in you" The mystery man says looking at them angrily.

"We swear master we will not fail you next time" They say.

"You better not" The mystery man says.

They leave the alley and head back to his mansion to strategize there next move against Syoaran and his team.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Syoaran and the others are up for another hard day of training. They are all sitting in the training room working on their powers when Syoaran stops dead in his tracks. Eriol locks eyes with Syoaran and nods his head. Sakura taps Syoaran on the shoulder bringing him out of his trace.

"What's wrong Syoaran you zoned out for a minute there?" Sakura asks worriedly.

"We have to meet someone Sakura we'll be back later" Syoaran says giving her a smile.

Eriol comes and stands beside him waiting.

"Hey were are you two going and why can't we come" The others ask suspiciously.

"We might as well tell them they'll find out soon enough" Eriol says looking at Syoaran.

"Fine you tell them Eriol" Syoaran says.

"Darko has arrived when have to increase your training" Eriol says noticing the scared looks on the girls faces.

With that said the girls all sat back down and continue working on their power except Sakura. Syoaran and Eriol are preparing to leave to confront Darko. Sakura grabs Syoaran's arm stopping him from leaving. Syoaran turns back and looks at Sakura he sees the worried look in her eyes.

"I'll be fine Sakura I promise you" Syoaran says giving her a smile.

"You better be or I will never forgive you Syoaran Li" Sakura says trying to smile.

Syoaran can't help himself he bends down and captures her lips in a hot passionate kiss. Wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him to deepen the kiss. Just then someone clears their throat. Syoaran releases Sakura and turns to Eriol.

"I really hate to interrupt this tender moment but we need to get going Syoaran" Eriol says trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah you're right" Syoaran says.

"That better not have been a goodbye kiss Syoaran Li" Sakura yells after them.

"It wasn't it's a there's more to come kiss Sakura" Syoaran yells back with a seductive smile on his face.

Sakura is beat red when she sits back down to continue training her powers. Just then Sakura senses something very powerful all the girls look at each other and continue training realizing that the power they just sensed must be Darko Kin. Once outside the house Eriol busts out laughing.

"What is so funny Eriol?" Syoaran asks suspiciously.

"What about your speech the girls being to young for us?" Eriol says.

"This is not the time to be talking about that we have Darko to deal with right now" Syoaran says putting a serious look on his face.

"You're right man but one more thing so does that mean that I can ask out Tomoyo" Eriol asks.

"Yes if you want to now can we get down to business" Syoaran asks angrily.

"Yeah,"

They hop in Syoaran's car and drive to the airport where Darko had telepathically told them to meet him at. When they enter the airport they notice that everyone is not moving.

"What's going on here?" Syoaran asks looking around at all the frozen people.  
"Darko has put these people under a spell" Eriol says trying to break his spell to free the people.

"How do we break it" Syoaran asks worriedly?

"You can't it want be broken until I leave" Darko says from behind them they both spin around to face him.

"Darko why did you summon us here" Eriol asks in a commanding voice.  
"I wanted to discuss the situation before things got out of hand" Darko replies looking at Eriol smugly.   
"There's nothing to discuss you're not getting the clow cards or the card mistress" Eriol declares vehemently.

"Fine have it your way then I shall have my revenge on you and your descendants and I shall also possess the cards and the card mistress" Darko says with that same sadistic smirk on his face.

"You're not touching the card mistress or the cards you freak" Syoaran replies angrily.

"It isn't happening this time we will put an end to your evil once and for all Darko" Eriol also says angrily.

"We shall see want we now Eriol" Darko replies with that smug smile still on his face.

Then he looks over and sees Syoaran and looks him over.

"This must be the great Li Syoaran head of the Li clan" Darko says giving Li the once over.

"Yeah and you must be Darko Kin" Syoaran says.

"It is a pleasure to meet the great Li Syoaran face to face" Darko says.  
"The pleasures all your buddy" Syoaran replies.

"How rude didn't your mother teach you better manners than that" Darko says smugly.

"Clow Reed are all you descendants this rude" Darko asks turning towards Eriol.

"The names Eriol I haven't been called Clow Reed in a 100 years" Eriol says smartly.

"Fine then Eriol it will be a pleasure killing you once again" Darko says smugly.

"You'll be the one who loses this time Darko" Eriol says angrily.

"Come Eriol this dude doesn't have anything important to say he's just trying to mess with our heads so we want kick his butt" Syoaran says walking towards the exit.

"Your father was just as cocky as you and that's why I killed him" Darko yells at Syoaran's back.

Syoaran who is about to leave the airport. Stops and turns back towards Darko Kin with fire coming out of his eyes.

"What did you say?" Syoaran asks angrily fists balled up at his sides.  
"I said I killed your father little boy" Darko says smugly and with a smirk on his face.

"You killed my father" Syoaran yells running towards him until Eriol stops him.

"Oops my bad I thought your mother had told you" Darko says smugly.

By now Eriol is holding Syoaran back from ripping Darko's throat out.

"Syoaran calm down you're not helping anyone and if you go get yourself killed Sakura will never forgive you" Eriol says confident that this would calm Syoaran down.

Hearing Eriol words and thinking about Sakura's worried face Syoaran calms down still looking at Darko hatefully.

"You might have succeeded in killing my father but I am nothing like my father" Syoaran declares vehemently.

"Your weakness is the same as your father love will be your end also just like it was his" Darko says sarcastically.

"Next time we meet Darko it will be your end I can assure you that" Syoaran says angrily.

"Let us hope it is not the other way around Li Syoaran" Darko says sarcastically before he's gone

With those words he disappears in a puff of smoke and activity in the airport goes back to normal. Syoaran and Eriol leave the airport as quickly as possible and head back to Sakura's house to plan there next move.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Syoaran and the others are ducking behind building making sure they're not seen. Finally after they are about a block away from were they started they stop.

"Okay who in the hell is Darko Kin and what does he want with my book" Sakura says holding the book more tightly to her chest.

Syoaran can't help but think what a nice chest it is too.

"Darko Kin has been alive for over a hundred years Sakura" Eriol says looking at Syoaran strangely.

"Explain please that's impossible" the girls say.

"Not when you use Dark Magic" Syoaran replies.

"We don't have time for this right now we have to find a safe place to stay until we can train the girls" Syoaran says as he checks to make sure no one behind them.

"I have an idea we can all go to my house its humongous and my parents are away for the next couple of months on business in Hong Kong" Sakura says.

"Lead the way then" Syoaran replies still looking behind them to make sure they aren't being followed.

A few minutes later they arrive in front of Sakura's house. All of the boys gasp except Syoaran and Eriol.

"How rich are you girl" One boy asks staring at her suspiciously.

"Oh my father owns Kinomoto Industries did I forget to mention that" Sakura says smugly.

"Can you believe it the two heirs too the two wealthiest companies in the world being friends" Draco says.

Sakura looks a little confused before Syoaran steps in to explain

"I'm Syoaran Li the Head of Li Corporation" Syoaran says nonchalantly.

All the girls' gasp realizing that there new friend is the richest kid in Hong Kong.

"We need to get inside before someone spots us so that we can begin your training" Syoaran says getting a strange feeling that someone is watching them he looks around one more time before they go inside.

Sakura unlocks the gate and head inside with her friends. Her butler ushers them in and shows all the guests to their rooms. Then they all meet up back downstairs in the living room.

"So where can we train at" Eriol asks.

"Oh we have a special training room" Sakura replies.

"Well lets get to it ladies" Syoaran says.

They all go to the training room and begin to work out.

"So how do we access our power anyway" The girls asks curiously.

"The four of you need to sit in a circle and concentrate on your elements and you Sakura need to concentrate on all the elements" Syoaran says sitting back in a chair watching the girls.

The four girls sit and concentrate on there elements. Soon enough the boys notice that fire is appearing between Jessica's hands, Julia has Earth appearing, Tomoyo has water, and Sakura has all of them appearing together. Syoaran speaks.

"Open your eyes now girl's" Syoaran orders

Each girl opens her eyes slowly and sees their element in their hands.

"Now I want you to use it" Syoaran commands.   
"Jessica light something on fire" Syoaran orders

Jessica sets a table leg on fire.

"Oh my God I really set it on fire" Jessica squeals happily.

"Well someone better put it out before they burn my house down" Sakura says worriedly.

"I'll take care of it Sakura" Tomoyo says confidently.

Tomoyo uses her water power to put out the fire.

"You girls are fast learners now it's your turn Julia use your control of Earth" Syoaran orders.

"Okay I'll try Syoaran" Julia says shyly.

She elevates a floor tile. Then everyone turns to Sakura expectantly.

"I know it's my turn" Sakura says starting to concentrate.

Soon everyone notices a ball of energy forming in her hands. Sakura opens her eyes and gasps at what's in here hand. She looks at Syoaran who nods his head for her to go ahead. She focuses on a table in the corner first the table catches on fire, then the table is put out by water, then the table is elevated off the ground, then the wind blows the table around the room, but soon the table is back where it was at perfectly normal.

"Oh my God Sakura I can't believe you can do that" All the girls scream running over and hugging Sakura.

"You surprised me I didn't no you had the power to put things back to normal" Syoaran says a little shocked planning on discussing that with his mother tonight.  
"Neither did I" Sakura says nervously.

Just then someone stomach's growls. Syoaran looks around to see all the tired faces.

"Okay you guys why don't we go grab something to eat and then call it a night" Syoaran says.

"I'm famished" Everyone says as they get up.

Everyone gets up to leave. That's when Syoaran notices that Sakura is having trouble standing.

"Are you two coming or what" Everyone else asks looking back at Sakura and Syoaran?

"We'll catch up with you guys" Syoaran says.

Syoaran goes back and helps Sakura stand up.

"Thanks I guess I overdid it a bit" Sakura says leaning on Syoaran for support.

"Take it easy I wouldn't want anything to happen to you" Syoaran says lovingly.

Syoaran looks into Sakura eyes. Their eyes meet as they move closer to each other just then they hear a commotion in the kitchen.

"We better go make sure they haven't destroyed my house" Sakura says trying to avoid the conversation.

"Sakura we need to talk they can wait" Syoaran says sitting back down on the mat

"Okay Syoaran what about" Sakura says sitting down beside him.

"It's pretty obvious that we're attracted to each other I like you a lot but if you don't feel the same way I would like to no" Syoaran says looking away afraid of what her answers going to be.

"I like you too Syoaran you're a great guy" Sakura replies lifting his chin up and looking into his eyes.

Without thinking Syoaran pulls Sakura in and they kiss at first its soft and gently. Then the kiss becomes more passionate as Syoaran and Sakura start tongue wrestling. Sakura suddenly pulls away and steps back from Syoaran frightened.

"I'm sorry Sakura I'm moving to fast please forgive me" Syoaran apologizes.

"No I enjoyed the kiss it's just that it shocked me is all and I got scared" Sakura says shyly.

"Come on let's go join the others before all the foods gone" Syoaran says trying to break the tension.

The two leave out of the training room hand in hand, but just as they're about to enter the kitchen they let go of each others hands and walk in separately.

"What took you two so long?" Everyone asks looking at them suspiciously.  
"None of your business let's eat" Syoaran says.

Soon everyone is enjoying a pizza and soon afterward everyone retires upstairs to their room for a much needed rest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few minutes later they arrive back at Sakura's mansion. Syoaran gets out of the car and senses something nearby. Just then a car pulls up with Marquis in it.

"Well, look at who it is Syoaran Li, and Eriol right" Marquis says sarcastically.

"Yeah what's it to you losers" Syoaran replies smartly?

"We weren't the ones running from a fight now were we" Marquis replies sarcastically.

"You want to start something now" Syoaran says.

"We don't have time for them Syoaran come on let's get inside" Eriol says pulling his cousin away.

"I knew Sakura was a hoe but to have trash like you living with her no wonder she never gave me any she like losers" Marquis says laughing.

Eriol releases Syoaran who walks over to the car and pulls Marquis out by the collar of his shirt. His other friend jumps out to try to help Marquis when Eriol steps up.

"This is between them so I would advise you to get back in the car" Eriol says blocking the boy's path.

"Fuck you that's my friend over their getting pummeled" Michael says trying to get past Eriol.

"Have it your way then" Eriol says as he punches Michael in the face knocking him out.

Just then another car pulls up. Just then the people in the house hear a lot of screaming. Everyone runs to the window to see what's going on. Outside in the middle of the street fighting 4 boys are Syoaran and Eriol by themselves.

"You just had to defend you girlfriend didn't you" Eriol says as he takes a punch to the stomach.

"Yeah man I isn't going to let trash like that insult my Sakura" Syoaran says ducking a punch to the face.

"Come on Draco we have to go help them" Marco says pulling Draco towards the door.

"You girls stay here this might be a trick to capture Sakura and the book" Draco says leaving out behind Marco.

"Okay we'll stay here but you better bring my Syoaran back" Sakura yells after them.

Just then two of the guys grab Syoaran and Eriol from behind and hold them. Marquis walks up to Syoaran and laughs.

"I've wanted to beat the crap out of you for a while now I get my chance" Marquis says drawing back his fist to hit.

"Sorry maybe next time" Draco says as he throws the man holding Syoaran to the ground.

"Come on let's get out of here" the other three boys say running to their car.  
"No I will not let them beat us again" Marquis says trying not to retreat.

"Dude we can't beat them" Michael says pulling Marquis towards the car.

" We'll be seeing you later Syoaran Li" Marquis yells from the car as he drives away.

"Come back anytime you want an ass beating Marquis" Syoaran yells after the speeding away car.

The four boys get back in their cars and drive off. Syoaran, Eriol, Draco, Marco head back into the house were the girls are waiting. When they enter the training room Syoaran is tackled by Sakura and Tomoyo hugs Eriol.

"Did they hurt you" Sakura asks worriedly checking Syoaran for bruises.

"I'm fine nothing serious" Syoaran says getting up off the floor.

"How did you meeting go with Darko" the others ask?

"Fine we no why he's here and what he want now we're going to stop him" Syoaran replies confidently.

"Why is he here?" The others ask.

Syoaran looks at Eriol and he nods his head.

"He's here to take out Eriol's descendants and to gain the ultimate power by marrying the card mistress and controlling her and the card's" Syoaran says tightening his hold on Sakura.

Sakura shutters still clutching Syoaran's shirt and burrowing her head into his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it babe I want let anything happen to you" Syoaran says rubbing her shoulders.

Sakura relaxes and goes back to her mat to continue training on controlling her powers when Eriol clears his throat and everyone turns towards him.

"Tomorrow we will be going to the beach to see how well you can control your elements so be ready bright and early in the morning" Eriol says.

"Yes, sir boss" the girls reply.

The girls go back to training while the boys go downstairs to make sure that no one's trying to get in.

"So Syoaran man can I ask out Julia" Draco asks.

"Man can I ask out Jessica" Marco asks.

"Yes, okay but keep your head on the mission we are here to protect them at all cost" Syoaran says seriously.

Just then Syoaran's cell phone rings. He answers it.

"Hello mother I was just about to call you" Syoaran says.

"Darko Kin has arrived in Japan" Yeiling Li says worriedly.

"I know mother I saw him today" Syoaran replies nervously.

"What did he say?" Yeiling Li says nervously.

"You already no what he said Mom" Syoaran replies angrily.

"Sweetie I didn't want you to find out that he killed your father it would have distracted you from your mission" Yeiling says apologetically.

"Just like you failed to mention that he's not only after the book but after Sakura as well" Syaraon says accusingly.

"That was on a need to no basis" Yeiling replies.

"Well I needed to no Mom okay" Syoaran yells at his mother.

"Will you just hear me out and I'll tell you the story of what really happened all those years ago between your father and Darko Kin" Yeiling says calmly.

"Okay I'm listening" Syoaran says.

_Flashback 24 years ago in a park._

_I sit waiting for Xenon to meet my there when a man walked up._

_"What's a pretty lady like yourself doing out alone tonight?" Darko Kin says.  
"I'm not alone I'm meeting my husband" Yeiling Li replies._

_Just then Xenon shows up and we are about to leave when the stranger grabs my arm. _

_"Let go of my wife" Xenon says._

_"What's wrong Xenon you don't recognize an old friend?" Darko Kin says._

_Xenon is completely speechless and steps back and Darko Kin pulls me to him and puff we're gone. I awaken to find myself chained to a bed with Darko looming over me. He raped me repeatedly all I could do was cry. Xenon found me soon enough though and the battle between him and Darko started. One of Darko's men held a gun to my head distracting Xenon and Darko used an energy blast to kill him. Then he released me and sent me back to the Li clan with my husband's dead body._

_End Flashback_

"Now that is what really happened do you have any questions" Yeiling asks hoping he doesn't.

"Yes one is there any chance Darko could be my father" Syoaran asks suspiciously.

The rest of his friends stare at him in total shock of the question he just asked his mother.

"Honestly I don't no but you were declared Xenon heir when you were born and are his legacy you are his son in every way that counts Syoaran" Yeiling says

"Thank you mother for telling me the truth" Syoaran says.

Eriol walks over to Syoaran.

"Are you okay man" Eriol asks worried about his best friend he looks totally confused.

"Yeah I'm fine but I need to talk to you alone for a minute" Syoaran whispers to Eriol

"Okay I'll be with you shortly" Eriol says walking and telling the others to go ahead and search the house without them.

The other two leave to finish searching the rest of the house. Eriol sits down next to Syoaran.

"Am I Darko's son" Syoaran asks looking at Eriol worriedly.  
"No and Yes" Eriol replies.

"What is the hell kind of riddle is that" Syoaran asks looking at Eriol angrily.

"You share DNA with both Xenon and Darko you are genetically connected to both, but most of your genetic material comes from Xenon" Eriol says looking at his best friend.

"Thank you Eriol for telling me the truth" Syoaran says getting up from the bench

"In my opinion though and in your heart you no Xenon is your father" Eriol say as he also stands up.

"I no okay we better finish checking the house over" Syoaran says heading off to find the others.

The guys search over the entire house finding no sign of any danger so they head back to the training room. Sakura notices something strange as soon as Syoaran enters the room. She walks over to him.

"Is everything okay" Sakura asks worriedly?

"Yeah everything's fine lets quit for today okay" Syoaran says.

Everyone gets up and goes downstairs to eat something before they retire for the night. They all eat pizza again and head upstairs to their room. Sakura stops Syoaran though.

"Something's bothering you why don't you tell me what it is" Sakura asks blocking Syoaran way up the stairs.

"Darko is apart of me Sakura he raped my mother around the time she conceived me and genetic material from him is in my dna also" Syoaran says looking away from her.

"You are not Darko and you never will be like him your father is Xenon and that's all there is to it" Sakura says looking him in the eye and kissing him.

" I no but you no its weird knowing that you have a monster like that inside you" Syoaran says scaredly.

"Come on let's get to bed we have a long day of training tomorrow" Sakura says walking with Syoaran upstairs.

"You're right goodnight" Syoaran says as they head to there own room.

Syoaran goes to his room but he can't stop thinking about having Darko's D. N. A. inside of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Darko Meets His Team

The next afternoon Darko arrives at his loyal servants house. He knocks on the door and his servant answers it. Once he sees who it is he bows profusely.

"Master I did not no you would be arriving so soon" Malakai replies bowing lowly.

"Well there has been a change in plans" Darko says walking into the house.

"Come inside Master" Malakai offers after he walks in.

"Your men have been unsuccessful in getting me what I need" Darko says angrily.

"I no but we have devised another brilliant plan to take them down" Malakai says apologetically to his master.

Then call you men here immediately so that we can start strategizing because I can feel the card Mistress power growing.

"At once my Lord" Malakai says running to do his masters bidding.

"Malakai" Darko calls.

"Yes my lord" Malakai replies.

"Tell them to bring there weapons with them" Darko commands.

"As you command Master Darko" Malakai says going to make the phone calls.

The man leaves the room to go call Marquis, Michael, Benjamin, Maurice, Sonia, Crystal, Christy, and Lindsey. Soon enough these eight people arrive at the mansion to be invited inside by Malakai.

"What did you call us for this early boss?" Marquis asks angrily.

"Your warriors have great attitude but one has been beaten by Syoaran Li" Darko says looking at the black eye Marquis was sporting.

"Don't mention that bastard's name in my prescence" Marquis says angrily.

"You have fire in your soul we shall test your skill with your weapon first" Darko says beckoning Marquis into the ring he has built.  
"Fine I feel like taking my frustration out on someone" Marquis says brandishing his Sword of evil magic"

"Attack me then boy and let's see what you've got" Darko commands evilly.

Marquis runs at Darko with the sword the man easily dodges all his attacks. Marquis gets frustrated and the sword begins to glow black and then an energy ball flies from it hitting Darko in the arm. He looks up at the boy standing there breathing heavily.

"Very good you're taping into your inner evil soon you will be ready to eradict the other side" Darko says patting him on the back.  
"Yes my lord" Marquis says bowing to his new master.

Soon enough Darko has tested all of his warriors skills and has approved all with a little more training which will start tomorrow. Then they leave heading home. Darko sits in the living room with Malakai.

"So do you have a plan" Malakai asks hopefully.

"Yes, watch it unfold" Darko says evilly.

Darko stands up and says a chant

"Make me gorgeous"

"Make all girls want me"

"Make me irresistible"

"Make me a teenager again"

A poof of light and standing before Malakai is the most gorgeous boy he's ever seen.

"So how do I look" Darko asks changing his voice.  
"Wonderful but why did you change your appearance" Malakai asks nervously.

"You will see soon enough" Darko replies before leaving the room.

He turns and heads up the stairs with a smug smile on his face thinking about what he has in store for Syoaran and Sakura tomorrow trouble's coming your way you two.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

New Boy

The next day Syoaran, Eriol, Draco, and Marco arrive at school with Sakura, Tomoyo, Julia, and Jessica when they see a crowd of people blocking the doorway.

"Julia go find out what's going on" Sakura says.

"Okay girl" Julia says pushing her way through the crowd to the front and then returning to her friends.

"There's this new kid up there and he is hot Sakura" Julia replies.

Syoaran looks all around because he senses a strange energy reading. Sakura looks over to Syoaran worriedly. As soon as the energy appears its gone they both get a strange look on their face. Just then the crowd parts and the new students walks through. He stops right in front of Sakura.

"Hello mademoiselle" the new boy says with a French accent.  
"Hello" Sakura says.

" Excuse me but could you show me were the office is" the boy ask kissing her hand

Sakura's blushing a deep red by now and nods her head leading the way to the main office. Eriol pokes Syoaran in the shoulder.

"You might have competition for Sakura's affections" Eriol says jokingly to his best friend.

"I'm not worried" Syoaran says following Sakura with his eyes.

Soon the group disburses and everyone heads inside the school to get their books for their first period class. Syoaran is waiting at Sakura's locker for her when Sakura and the new boy walk up together.

"What is he still doing with you?" Syoaran asks angrily.  
"Oh nothing the principal just asked me to show him around Syoaran" Sakura replies sweetly.

"Okay yeah whatever I'll catch up with you later" Syoaran says leaving Sakura standing they're dumbstruck by his attitude.

Syoaran storms off angrily Eriol sees Syoaran going into first period without Sakura.

"Hey Syoaran where's Sakura man" Eriol asks.

"She shows the new kid around" Syoaran says.

Just then Sakura walks in laughing and joking with the new kid which makes Syoaran that much angrier. The next kid looks at Syoaran out of the corner of his eyes and gets a satisfied smirk on his face then turns back to Sakura.

"So do you have a boyfriend" the new kid asks?

"Kind of" Sakura says not noticing that Syoaran is walking up at that moment.

"Well how about you don't have one anymore" Syoaran screams running out Sakura gasps realizing Syoaran heard what she just said she takes off after Syoaran.

Eriol is watching the new kid closely there's something strangely familiar about him but Eriol just can't put his finger on it yet.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Argument

Sakura finds Syoaran sitting outside on the steps entering the school.

"Come inside or we're going to be late to class" Sakura says grabbing Syoaran's arm.

"Why don't you go back to your new friend?" Syoaran says angrily.

"Syoaran you're acting like a jerk right now" Sakura says also getting angry.

"I'm the one acting like a jerk I'm not the one who just practically said I didn't have a boyfriend" Syoaran yells at Sakura.

Sakura looks down at her feet realizing that what he just said is the truth.

"Well I mean everything just happened so fast I'm not used to having a boyfriend" Sakura tries to explain.

"Yeah you didn't have any problem being my girl until he came along" Syoaran questions angrily.

Eriol come to the door and pulls them back inside.

"We don't have time for this you guys we have to get to class" Eriol says pulling both of them back inside the school.

"Fine" Syoaran says walking away from them.

Sakura looks totally heartbroken no one notices the new boy standing in the corner watching the whole scene smirking all the time as he turns and heads back to class with a satisfied look on his face. Eriol takes Sakura's hand and walks her to class.

"Syoaran is really made at me isn't he" Sakura asks Eriol.  
"Yeah just give him time to calm down everything will be alright" Eriol says patting her on the shoulder

"Okay Eriol" Sakura says.

The two walk into there history class. Sakura is walking to her seat when she sees another girl sitting next to Syoaran. Sakura gets so angry she goes over and sits with the new kid. At gym class Syoaran knocks the new boy down and Sakura grabs him.

"Syoaran if you're angry with me then take it out on me" Sakura yells.

"You two need to stop this we have a job to do remember" Eriol says stepping between the two.

"Yeah okay beach today after school" Eriol says giving both of them a serious look.

"I'll be there and I hope Syoaran will be but without the attitude" Sakura says sarcastically.

"Don't worry about my attitude worry about the new boys attitude" Syoaran says angrily.

Eriol sighs as he watches his best friend and his girlfriend argure and fight but then Eriol notices the new boy smirking in the corner. Eriol walks over to him

"Do you think somethings funny" Eriol asks the new boy suspiciously.

"Yes, it is quite amusing your American jealousy" The new boy replies.

"Whatever just stay away from my friends girl understand" Eriol says threatening.

"Yes, understood" The new kid replies.

Eriol walks back over trying to stop the two from arguring he doesn't notice the evil look in the boys eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Breaking Up

That afternoon everyone is waiting for Sakura and Syoaran. Finally they exit the building followed by Eriol the two are still arguring.

"What are they arguring about now Eriol?" Tomoyo asks.

"Who know's I lost count an hour ago?" Eriol says.

"Enough you two just need to kiss and make up understood we have more important things to worry about"

Both turn angry eyes on there friends.

"I have nothing to apologize for" Sakura says angrily.

"I didn't do anything wrong either" Syoaran replies angrily.

"Sakura you no you shouldn't have said you didn't have a boyfriend" Tomoyo replies looking at her best friend angrily.

"Well maybe I don't want a boyfriend" Sakura says but stops after the words have left her mouth.

Syoaran stands there totally and completely shocked he thought they were just having there first fight but I guess that brought Sakura's true feelings to the surface.

"Sakura you don't mean that" Tomoyo says looking at her best friend shocked at what she just said.

"Fine if she don't want a boyfriend she doesn't have one anymore" Syoaran says turning away from Sakura.

"Syoaran you don't mean that" Eriol says.

Sakura stares at Syoaran actually realizing what she said and what he said and starts crying.

"Apologize Sakura before this gets anymore out of hand" Tomoyo pleads with her best friend.  
"There's no need to I'm glad I found out how she really felt before I invested myself more into this relationship" Syoaran says turning back with hurt in his eyes.

Everyone looks at these two Sakura laying curled up on the ground crying while Syoaran turns to leave. Eriol grabs him and turns him around.

"Don't do this man" Eriol begs.

"I'll see you guys at training bye" Syoaran says before walking away.

With that Syoaran leaves as Tomoyo tries to pick Sakura up off the ground. Sakura eyes follow Syoaran's back as he walks away to late.

"Syoaran I didn't mean it" Sakura screams but he's already gone.

"Come on we need to get her back to the house quickly" Tomoyo says as Sakura passes out.

Eriol picks Sakura up and takes her back to the house. To sleep before they head to the beach to train later that day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Syoaran's Attacked

Syoaran walks away from them leaving Sakura sobbing on the ground. He can't believe what she said maybe they did move a little fast maybe they should have taken it more slowly but now everything's ruined.

"Well look who we have here all by himself there's no one to save you this time is there Syoaran" Marguis says as they surround Syoaran.

Syoaran looks around him and realizes he's surrounded by Michael, Marquis, Benjamin, Maurice.

"Oh shit" Syoaran says as he tries to turn and run.

Two late though the four boys are on him within seconds kicking throwing punches and everything all you see is fist flying and grunting from the bottom of the pile as punches land. Syoaran feels himself about to pass out but he remembers a promise he made to Sakura so he fights back.

"Enough" a voice yells from up high.

The boys get off Syoaran and hold him up to face Darko.

"You are stronger than I thought Li Syoaran but I believe you've lost you little princess haven't you" Darko cackles scarely.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Syoaran demand still trying to be strong.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory" Darko says transforming.

Syoaran gasps as Darko turns into the new student at school and laughs evilly.

"It didn't take much to break you two up now did it" Darko says laughing evilly.

"You sick bastard how dare you play with our lives like that" Syoaran says struggling to free himself.

"It's much more fun destroying you one by one so take a message back to your friends from me" Darko says grabbing Syoaran's neck and holding it up.

"Never" Syoaran declares spitting in his face.  
With that Darko releases and energy blast knocking Syoaran out his bruise and battered body collapsing against Marquis.

"What do you want us to do with him boss?" Marquis asks looking at Syoaran sadistically.

"Take him to the beach and I'll handle the rest" Darko replies evilly.

"As you command master" Marquis says.

The boys drags Syoaran's unconscious body to the beach where they see his other friends arriving. They throw him down and then Darko appears with a smirk on his face. He uses an energy force to write a message next to Syoaran's unconscious body and laughs evil and with a poof of smoke him and his men are gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Beach Excitement

Eriol waits for Syoaran to come back to Sakura's house for an hour before they decide to head to the beach without him.

"Shouldn't we go search for him Eriol" Sakura asks worriedly.

"No Sakura he just needs sometime to blow off steam" Eriol replies also a little worried about his best friend.

"I no but I have this bad feeling that something bad's happened to him" Sakura says worriedly.

"When we finish training if he isn't here I'll go looking for him okay Sakura" Eriol says trying to calm Sakura down she seems very agitated.

"Okay Eriol" Sakura says.

The group heads down to the beach when they arrive they see a crowd of people in one corner of the beach looking at something.

"I wonder what they're looking at" Sakura asks nervously she gets a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Someone should go see why the rest of use start training" Eriol says also getting a bad feeling.

"I'll go check" Sakura says.

Sakura walks to the other side of the beach and pushes her way through the crowd to the front she let's out a loud gasp and screams. Eriol and the others come running after they hear her scream. Men and women are staring at the girl down on her knees holding the boys head. Eriol pushes his way through the crowd and see Sakura clutching Syoaran's unconscious head in her lap. Eriol turns towards the crowd.

"Leave now and forget you saw anything" Eriol says.

Soon enough the crowd disburses and the only people there are the eight of them .

"Oh my God what happened to Syoaran" The others scream loudly.

"Darko did" Sakura says angrily pointing to the ground there is a message written in the sand magically.

Message reads:

Syoaran was the first soon I'll come after you my card mistress.

Everyone gasps after reading the message. Eriol looks around carefully.

"Come on we have to get Syoaran out of here before someone calls the police" Eriol says nervously.

Eriol bends down and picks up his battered and bruised friends taking him back to Sakura's place. The long walk back to Sakura's house is in total silence all of them thinking the same thing. If he could do this to Syoaran what chance do we stand against him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Brother's Home

They soon arrive back at Sakura's house. Everyone hides behind a bush as they see a car in Sakura's driveway.

"You don't think it could be Darko here already" Eriol asks a little worriedly.

"I don't no you guy's stay here I'll go check it out" Sakura says nervously.

Sakura walks up the front steps to her house only to gasp when her brother Touya opens the door.

"Sakura I was wondering were you were at" Touya says looking at his sisters disheveled form.

"What are you doing her Touya?" Sakura asks nervously.

"I came home from college to spend time with Mom and Dad but I forgot they were gone on a business trip this week" Touya replies a little shocked by the question.

"It's great to see you big brother but I have something important to do" Sakura says looking over her shoulder nervously.

"Like what" Touya asks getting very suspicious.

Sakura goes back to the door and beckons for someone to come inside. The group runs over and goes in the house. Touya has a look of total shock on his face as four boy's come in followed by Sakura's three friends. His sister is about to walk past when Touya stops her.

"Who in the hell are all these boys?" Touya demands angrily.

"I'll explain later okay Touya" Sakura says hurriedly running after her friends.

"You better monster" Touya yells after her.   
Sakura head up the stairs behind her friends.

"When did your brother get home" Tomoyo asks nervously.  
"Don't no don't care how is he Eriol" Sakura asks worriedly about Syoaran.

"He'll be fine Sakura he was just stunned by an energy blast but he was also beaten pretty badly" Eriol says worried about his best friend and his cousin.

"What who would do something like that to him?" Sakura asks suspiciously.

Just then Syoaran begins to stir. He looks around and tries to sit up.

"Stay still Syoaran you've got a couple broken ribs" Eriol says pushing his cousin back down on the bed.

"Damn Marquis and his goons" Syoaran swears angrily.

"They're the ones who did this" Eriol asks angrily.

Just then Syoaran sees Sakura standing in the corner.

"What is she doing her anyway?" Syoaran asks angrily.

"I'm here you jerk because I found you laying unconscious on the ground" Sakura says also getting angry because of his attitude.

Syoaran locks eyes with Eriol making sure its true. Then he turns back to Sakura.

"Thanks I guess" Syoaran says.

Sakura is fed-up with all the crap Syoaran is giving her.

"Would you guys please leave us alone I need to talk to Syoaran alone" Sakura says angrily.  
"I guess so" Eriol says looking over to his best friend worriedly.  
The rest of them walk out of the room leaving Sakura and Syoaran alone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sakura and Syoaran are staring at each other after everyone is out of the room.

"Say what you have to say and leave Sakura" Syoaran says rolling away from her.

"Dammitt Syoaran I am trying to apologize I was being a jerk earlier today" Sakura says throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yeah, well now you don't have to worry about an unwanted boyfriend" Syoaran says angrily.

"Syoaran I want to be with you dammitt I love you" Sakura says angrily.

Syoaran turns to face Sakura with pain and hurt in his eyes.

"Don't play with my feelings like this Sakura if you don't feel the same way I do just tell me the truth" Syoaran says sadly.

"I do feel the same way you do though Syoaran I was just afraid" Sakura replies.

"Afraid of what Sakura" Syoaran asks hopefully.

"Afraid of losing you I wanted to push you away" Sakura says sadly looking away from Syoaran.

"Well you succeeded in doing that" Syoaran replies.  
Syoaran sits up on the bed and flinches. Sakura runs to his side and helps him sit up.

"You really should listen to Eriol you took quite a beating" Sakura says worriedly.

"I know but I wanted to do this" Syoaran says leaning up and kissing Sakura.

"Does that mean you forgive me" Sakura asks hopefully.

"You could say that but if I was feeling better I'd really show you I forgive you" Syoaran says giving Sakura one of his sexy seductive smiles.

Just then there's a knock on the door Syoaran and Sakura turn to see Touya standing there.

"I hate to interrupt this little tat-tat but I need to talk to my sister" Touya says looking at Syoaran angrily.

"I'll be back later" Sakura says getting up off Syoaran's bed.

"Okay bye" Syoaran says staring daggers back at Sakura's brother.

Soon they shut the door and Touya drags Sakura upstairs to his room.

"Why are there four strange boys staying in my house?" Touya asks angrily.

"They needed a place to stay is all" Sakura replies.  
"Don't give me that crap what's going on" Touya asks staring at his little sister.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Sakura replies.

Just then a boy walks out of Touya's bathroom.

"It seems like I'm not the only one with something to hide" Sakura says looking at Touya's friend.

Touya gets a huge blush on his face before turning back to his friend.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The boy in question steps outs and hold out his hand to Sakura.

"Hi my names Yukito I go to school with your brother Touya" Yukito introduces himself.

"It's nice to meet you Yukito" Sakura shakes his hands and an electric shock passes between the two.

Sakura looks up at him with a shocked look on her face as Yukito quickly pulls his hand back.

"Hey Sakura I was talking to you" Touya says angrily.

"Sorry big brother I wasn't paying attention" Sakura says still a little shocked.

"What about that Syoaran guy that you were alone with?" Touya asks accusingly.  
"That is none of your business Touya" Sakura keeps sneaking a peak at Yukito wondering why when they touched an electric shock went throw her.

Just then there's a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Touya asks angrily.

"Eriol" Eriol says.

"Come in" Sakura says.

Touya glares at the boy as he walks in. Eriol pays no attention to Touya's glare as his eyes lock on Yukito standing there.

"Eriol did you want something with me" Sakura asks hopefully.

"No I just wanted to ask you did you sense anything strange in the last few minutes" Eriol asks worriedly.

"Yeah, do you no what it is" Sakura asks worriedly.  
"Well I'm going to go grab us a snack would you two like to help me" Yukito asks fidgeting a little.

"Yeah come on Sakura" Eriol says pulling Sakura out of her brother's room.

Touya stands there fuming made. As the three people leave the room. Once outside Sakura looks at the two men angrily.

"What was that all about Eriol?" Sakura demands.

"We should go to the kitchen we don't want Touya to no" Eriol whispers to both of them.

The three walk to the kitchen. Sakura is completely lost as to what they're about to tell her. Once they arrive in the kitchen Eriol sits beside her.

"Sakura do you remember the guardians there are two" Eriol says sounding serious.

"But Eriol there is only one on the book" Sakura asks suspiciously.

"I know Yukito is the second guardian" Eriol says waiting for the scream.

A shocked and completely astonished look comes over her Sakura's face.

"You have got to be kidding me he's human" Sakura yells looking at Yukito like he's crazy.

"Show her Yukito" Eriol orders.  
In a puff of smoke stands before her a flying angel like creature.

"I am the second guardian of the Clow Book my name is Yue" The creature says looking at her.

Sakura is standing there with her mouth open just then they hear someone coming down the stairs.

"Quick change back to your human form Yue" Eriol orders.

With another poof there stands Yukito again with as smile on his face. Just in time Touya walks into the kitchen.

"I thought I'd come down here and help you three with the snacks" Touya asks looking at them suspiciously.

"Thanks we really could use it" Sakura says walking over to her big brother.

Each one grabs a bowl of popcorn, chips, sodas, and cookies and head into the living room were the others are waiting except for Syoaran who is upstairs resting. Just then Sakura Eriol and Yukito stand up heading towards the door.

"I wonder where those three are gone" The others say.

"Who knows with them"? Touya says still suspicious.

The others sit in front of the TV. Watching the movie not knowing that outside a confrontation of astronomical importance is occurring.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Eriol, Sakura, and Yukito sense powerful magic headed their way so they go outside to await their guest. A few minutes after they step outside they see Darko Kin appears with his warriors.

"We have come to collect what's oar's" Darko demands sinisterly.

"There's nothing here that belongs to you" Eriol and Yukito say stepping in front of Sakura.

"Do you really think your good magic can beat me this time Clow Reed" Darko says looking at Eriol sadistically?

"Leave now before you get hurt" Eriol says angrily.

No one notices that Sakura is forming energy balls in both her hands and preparing to attack when he strikes again. Darko is getting annoyed with all the talking so he forms an energy ball and throws it at them but its deflected.

"That's impossible you can't block my energy ball" Darko says worriedly.

"I can't but she can" Eriol says pointing at Sakura.

Darko then notices that Sakura is glowing a gorgeous color and then the book floats into her hand. Darko is shocked as she opens the book and commands thunder to strike. Darko's men are all struck by thunder.

"Come on men we can still win she hasn't been trained in the full power of the cards" Darko commands his men to attack.

"Enough a voice says from behind them" Syoaran yells leaning against the doorframe for support.

Everyone turns to see Syoaran standing in the door with his elemental sword raised above his head.

"Earthquake" Syoaran screams taping his sword to the ground making the ground crack open.

All Darko men run from the house leaving Darko there to face the four of them alone.

"This is not over we shall return" Darko declares angrily.

With those words he disappears in a puff of smoke. Once he's gone Sakura turns to smile at Syoaran but sea's he's falling so she runs to his side to help support him.

"Are you alright" Sakura asks looking at Syoaran worriedly.

"I'm fine" Syoaran says.

"Come on let's get him back upstairs to his room" Eriol says.

Just then everyone comes out of the living room watching as Eriol and Sakura take a weak Syoaran back up to his room. Once inside Sakura and Eriol give Syoaran dirty looks.

"What it's my job to protect her remember no matter the price?" Syoaran says angrily.

"Syoaran I'm not going to lose you so don't do anything stupid like that again understand" Sakura yells at him

"Yes, Sakura I promise" Syoaran says.

"Come on we have to start your training with the Clow book immediately" Eriol says.

"Okay I'll be back to check on you later okay Syoaran" Sakura says.

"Okay Sakura" Syoaran says.  
Eriol leaves Syoaran's room to come face to face with 7 very annoyed people.

"What happened to Syoaran?" Everyone demands angrily.

"Where did you and Sakura go?" Tomoyo asks Eriol suspiciously.

"What in the hell is going on?" Touya says.

"We're going to have to tell him the truth I guess" Eriol says nervously.

Sakura and Eriol take Touya downstairs and explain exactly what's going on to him. An hour later he walks back upstairs with a completely awestruck look on his face.

"So you're all a part of this" Touya asks.

"Afraid so Touya" everyone in the room says.

"You better not let anything happen to my little sister" Touya says shutting dangers at the boys and girl standing before them.

"We want and Syoaran would sacrifice his life for her" Eriol says angrily.

"I still don't like the idea of you dating this Syoaran guy" Touya says.

"Stop it he's great" Sakura says with a happy smile on his face.

With those words Touya goes back up to his room. The others soon leave except for Sakura, Yukito, and Eriol.

"You didn't tell him about me did you" Yukito asks worriedly.

"No we didn't only you can tell my brother that" Sakura says seriously.

"We need to train her Darko is getting more powerful than I thought" Yukito says also getting serious.

"Are you the reason my brother made an impromptu visit home" Sakura asks suspiciously?

"Yes, I sensed great evil and new the card mistress was in trouble so I came to offer my help" Yukito replies seriously.

"Thank you" Sakura says hugging Yukito.

The three head off to the training room for some intense training. No one knows that the whole time they were talking Touya was standing in the stairs listening. Once they're gone Touya continues upstairs to his room wondering what part Yukito is playing in all this.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

They enter the training room. Eriol closes all the windows and casts a spell over the house making sure none of the cards can escape.

"Open the book now Sakura" Eriol commands.   
Sakura opens the book and a bright glowing light feels the room and then a small yellow head with big ears pops up in front of Sakura.

"Hello Card Mistress I am Kero guardian of the Clow Cards" Kero says bowing to her.

Just then Kero starts looking around sensing Yue somewhere his eyes land on Yukito.

"Why are you in that form we have to help the card mistress?" Kero demands angrily.

"I know Kero I was about to transform" Yue says also getting angry.

With a poof their stand's Yue again.

"I am Yue also guardian of the clow cards and the card mistress" Yue bows obediently.

"Release the cards" Eriol commands.  
Eriol says a magic spell releasing all the cards into that room. They try to escape but are unable to thanks to the spell Eriol put around the house.

"How am I supposed to get them all back in the book" Sakura asks worriedly?

"Oh here take this" Kero says spinning around and dropping a key into her hand.

"What do I do with this?" Sakura asks nervously.

"Repeat after me" Kero says.

"Kew of Clow! Power of Magic

Power of light

Surrender the one the force ignites release" Sakura says.

Sakura gasp as the key in her hand turns into a staff. Sakura almost drops the staff but holds it tight.

"You have one card left in the book and that is windy, capture another card and make it your own understand" Eriol says giving instructions on how to capture the cards.

"Yeah but how do I capture them" Sakura asks?

"Use the card you have the more cards you get the easier the others will be to capture" Eriol says self assuredly.

"Okay I think I have it" Sakura says praying that she does it right.

Sakura looks around at all the things in the room then she sees fire creature in the corner. Sakura keys in on it holding her staff out.

"Windy attack fire" Sakura commands.

The fire creature tries to avoid windy's assault but is unable to and soon is put out.

"Now Sakura say these words after me" Kero says.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in clow card" Sakura says

The fire turns back into a card but with an S on the back, which means it's a Sakura card.

"Do you feel up to capturing any more cards today" Eriol asks looking at Sakura worriedly she look really tired.

"Naw that wiped me out" Sakura says almost collapsing to the ground.

Eriol says another spell putting all the cards back into the clow book until Sakura is ready to capture more of them. Eriol looks over to Sakura and see her about to pass out. With a poof Yukito catches Sakura before she passes out.

"I guess all this was too much for Sakura today" Eriol says smiling at the brave girl before him.

"She did use up a lot of energy fighting Darko" Yukito says looking at Sakura worriedly.

"I'll take her to her room so that she can rest and rebuild her strength" Eriol says lifting her up off the ground.

Kero flies behind them wondering what they are talking about. Kero perches himself on Yukito's shoulder. Just then Touya walks down the stairs.

"What happened to my sister?" Touya demands angrily.

"She's tired from training is all" Eriol replies.

Kero quickly jumps from Yukito's shoulder to Eriol's shoulder.

"Yukito I was looking for you" Touya says.

"Well here I am" Yukito replies nonchalantly.

Eriol continues on jump the hall to Sakura's room. Once inside he lays Sakura down on the bed and looks at Kero.

"Protect her with your life understand Kero she is the difference between light ruling the world or darkness" Eriol commands before leaving the room.

"As you command Clow Reed" Kero says to him.

Eriol is tired of correcting them so he leaves the room and heads back downstairs to get the other girls and boys to get them started on training.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Darko returns back to Malakai's house defeated and upset.

"How did it go my Lord" Malakai asks as they walk inside.  
"I would have the card mistress and the clow cards if we were successful" Darko says angrily.

Marquis, Michael, Benjamin, Maurice, Sonia, Crystal, Christy, and Lindsey collapse onto the couch in Malakai's room.

"She swatted us around like we were nothing" Crystal says sadly.  
"Yeah man and that Syoaran his earthquake was massive" Maurice says wondering what he's gotten himself into to.

"Dammitt I can't believe Syoaran beat me again I'm going to enjoy destroying him" Marquis says angrily.

"So I assume Sakura and Syoaran kicked your ass" Malakai says jokingly but shuts up when Darko gives him a dangerous look.

"Yes, you idiot" Darko says angrily.

"I have another plan but this one is full proof" Darko says confidently.

"Let's hear it boss" Marquis asks

"We've went about this the wrong way we're attacking the head maybe we should go after the body" Darko says sinisterly.

"I think I see where you're going with that Darko" Malakai says also with a smirk on his face.

"Well I don't so will someone please tell me" Marquis says.

"We went after Sakura and Syoaran the head of the group we should go after the underlings before we tackle the boss" Darko explains.

"Okay now I get it" Marquis says also getting a demented smirk on his face.

"Who's our first target?" Sonia asks nervously.

"Tomoyo and Eriol I want Clow Reed out of my hair for good" Darko says slamming his fist down on the table.

"Okay when should we strike" Marquis asks excitedly.

"Tomorrow" Darko says confidently.

Marquis and his friends leave the mansion leaving Darko and Malakai there.

"Can I get you anything" Malakai asks his master nervously.

"A way to stop Sakura from learning to control the Clow Cards" Darko says angrily.

" I wish I could boss" Malakai says obediently.

"Leave me I have a lot of thinking to do" Darko says.

Malakai walks out of the living room leaving Darko to think. Just then a strange mist fills the room. Darko looks up worriedly.

"Do you have the cards so that you can release me Darko to complete our bargain" The misty figure says.

"Not yet master but I will have them soon I assure you" Darko replies.

"If you fail to retrieve the cards and gain the necessary power to free me this time I will strip you of all your powers that was our bargain" The misty figure says evilly.

"I remember sir I will get the cards or better yet I will make the card mistress free you herself trying to destroy me" Darko vows.

"I like the way you think if you succeed you will be rewarded with supreme power over Earth" The misty figure says cackling evilly.

"Thank you my lord" Darko says bowing to the misty figure.

Just as quickly as the mist came the mist is gone. Darko takes a deep breath trying to figure out how to make Sakura open a portal to release his master. Finally Darko gives up and heads upstairs to sleep and plan there attack for tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next morning Darko sends a messenger to Sakura's house with a note to Eriol. There is a knock on the front door of Sakura's house Eriol answers it.

"Are you Eriol" The messenger asks nervously..

"Yes, I am" Eriol says.

"I have a message for you" The messenger says.

Eriol takes the message and heads back into the living room to read it. Eriol smile slips from his face as soon as he sees who sent the message.

"Is something wrong Eriol" Tomoyo asks.

"I have to go out for a little while would you tell everyone I'm gone" Eriol says quickly.

"Can I come with you" Tomoyo asks hopefully.

"I guess so" Eriol says.

The two leave a note on the counter for the others to find.

"Where are we going to?" Tomoyo asks .

Just then Marquis, Michael, Benjamin, and Maurice jump out from behind a bush.

"Well look at who we found" Marquis says evilly.

"It's a trap run for it Tomoyo" Eriol yells trying to push her to run.

"I don't think so" Sonia yells jumping out also with the other girls blocking there retreat.

"Well Eriol I think it's time to put an end to you" Darko says from above.

"Water Sword" Eriol yells producing a sword made out of pure water.

"Water whip" Tomoyo yells creating a huge whip of water.

"Attack them now" Darko orders.

Marquis calls upon his dark sword made out of fire. Eriol meets it head on with his water sword. Tomoyo is dodging Sonia's attacks and striking out with her whip.

"Don't just stand there you idiots attack them already" Darko yells looking at the others just standing around.

Tomoyo and Eriol are struggling to hold there on now that all eight of them are attacking them. Eriol ducks a wicked sword swing but it still cuts his right arm. Tomoyo is struggling to hold her whip.

"Enough Typhoon wave" Tomoyo yells knocking the girls down.

"Run for it Tomoyo" Eriol screams.

Tomoyo takes off running leaving Eriol behind to fend off the other. She runs back to Sakura's house to get help.

"Tomoyo what's wrong" Sakura asks worriedly.

"Darko has Eriol trapped we have to hurry" Tomoyo says breathlessly.

"Come on let's go then" Sakura and Syoaran say both running out the house together.

They arrive back at the spot finding Eriol down and Darko moving in for the kill. Sakura moves quicker than humanly possible and shields Eriol taking the blast herself. Sakura falls to her knees.

"Grab the card mistress quick while she's down" Darko commands with a happy smile on his face.

They move in to grab Sakura only to feel the ground start shaking.

"Take one more step and you're all dead" Syoaran says angrily.

"You can't beat us you're still weak from the beating you took" Marquis says stepping towards Syoaran.

Eriol quickly pulls Sakura away while Syoaran creates a distraction. Darko looks down to find Sakura gone as well as Eriol.

"If you want Sakura you're going to have to go throw all of us" The 7 kids says surrounding Sakura.

Darko looks at the situation and decides against striking the fatal blow knowing that even though he might injure some of them he will end up losing something to.

"Fall back men we'll get them another time" Darko says angrily he was this close.

"Are you sure Darko there greatest power is down" Marquis asks wanting to destroy them all right then and there.

"Yes, trust me I no what I'm doing" Darko says giving Marquis an angry look for questioning him.

"Fall back men I'll be seeing you again Syoaran" Marquis says.

Everyone gives a big sigh of relief. Eriol tries to get up off the ground but grabs his ribs.

"Are you okay Eriol" Tomoyo asks worriedly.

"Yeah a little banged up is all I'm more worried about Sakura" Eriol says worriedly.

Everyone turns and looks at the still form of there leader.

"Come on let's get her back to the mansion" Syoaran says worriedly.

Draco picks Sakura up and carries her back while Eriol and Syoaran lean on each of Marco's shoulders for support. The girls bring up the rear watching there back making sure Darko doesn't try a sneak attack. Soon they arrive back at the mansion.

"Someone go get Yukito now" Eriol orders.

Marco runs upstairs to find Yukito. Yukito comes running back down the stairs with Marco.

"What's the emergency?" Yukito asks then seeing Sakura laying unconscious on the couch.

"What happened to her?" Yukito demands urgently.

"A direct hit from an energy blast from Darko" Eriol says angrily.

Yukito quickly transforms into Yue. He starts gathering energy around himself and focuses it on Sakura.

"What is he doing?" Syoaran asks worriedly.

"He's healing her Yue's abilities are to heal and to protect the card mistress" Eriol says.

Soon the glowing stops and Yue collapses on the floor turning back into Yukito as he does. Sakura sits up a little shakily.

"What happened back there?" Sakura asks nervously.

"You were hit head on with an Energy blast from Darko Yue healed you" Eriol explains.

Sakura looks down to see Yukito passed out on the floor.

"Is he okay Eriol" Sakura asks worriedly.

"Yeah he'll be fine healing just takes a lot out of him" Eriol replies happily.

Everyone is sitting in the living room wondering what Darko's next move is and when he will strike next.

**Here's a little preview of what's coming up in the next chapter. Darko will attack Fire next. We will also learn more about the deal Darko made with the misty figure.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Yukito is out for a couple of hours then he finally awakens to find the room darkened. He sits up and walks downstairs to find the others.

"Yukito you're finally awake" Eriol says.

" I was so worried about you" Sakura admits looking at him worriedly.

"I am fine card mistress and I see you are well as well" Yukito says looking at Sakura.

"What are we supposed to do about Darko though?" Tomoyo asks nervously.

"We could attack him head on" Syoaran offers.

"That would not be wise until Sakura has mastered all the cards" Eriol admits.

"So what are we supposed to do sit here and wait for him to take us out one by one" Syoaran says angrily.

Just then Jessica looks at her watch.

"Sorry guys I've got to be heading home now" Jessica says standing up to leave.

"I'll walk with you" Marco says.

"Be careful you guys he could strike at any time stay on your guard" Syoaran warns.

"Okay" Marco says.

Marco and Jessica get up and head out a few minutes later Julia's cellphone rings.

"Hi" Julia says.

"Okay Mom I'll come home right away" Julia says.

"Bye" Julia says.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asks worriedly.

"My mom wants me home to watch my little sister I'll see you guys tomorrow okay" Julia says getting up.

"Wait up I'll walk you home" Draco says.

Julia and Draco leave. The other 6 kids sit in the house wondering what to do next.

"Hey you guys want to watch a movie" Sakura says.  
"Yeah that would be great" Syoaran says.

Marco and Jessica are walking down the street when they hear a loud crash from behind them they turn only to see nothing they turn back and find Michael, Sonia, Marquis, and Crystal blocking there way.

"You really didn't think we were done with you guys did you" Marquis says sadistically.

"Fire Sword" Marco says

"Fire whip" Jessica yells.

They are back to back of each other facing off against there opponents. Marquis pulls out his blade and sends a fire wave at them knocking them both down to the ground.

"Fine you want to play like that Fire storm" Marco yells sending a blast straight at them Sonia blocks with a water shield.

"Water blast" Sonia screams.

Marco grabs Jessica's hands and jumps in the air jumping onto the wall next to them and running quickly back towards Sakura's house while dodging fire blasts and water waves. Meanwhile Sakura senses something and stands up.

"Sakura is something wrong" Syoaran asks worriedly.

"Julia and Marco are in trouble we need to go now" Sakura says.

Just then she senses something else coming from the other direction.

"Sakura come on we have to help them" Syoaran says.

"Draco and Julia are also in trouble we're going to have to split up" Sakura says.

"Okay who goes where Sakura" Eriol asks.

"Yue, Eriol and Tomoyo go aid Draco and Julia" Sakura says.  
"Me, Syoaran and Kero will go aid Jessica and Marco" Sakura says.

"You have your orders now go" Syoaran says each time goes in different directions.

Syoaran and Sakura and Kero find Jessica and Marco first. Syoaran uses a thunder attack to block there fire blasts. Then Sakura uses the windy card to put out Marquis and Michael's fire swords.

"We have to retreat Marquis" Sonia says.

"No we have to finish this now" Marquis says preparing to attack again.

Darko appears suddenly.

"No return to base immediately" Darko says.

"But sir we've got them on the ropes sir we can beat them" Marquis yells angrily.

"Don't question me return to base now" Darko says angrily.

With those words Marquis and his group leave.

"We sure are lucky you showed up when you did" Marco says looking at them happily.

But all eyes are on Jessica who is holding her side and limping painfully.

"Are you okay" Draco says.  
"Yeah I'll be fine" Jessica says gritting her teeth.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Draco and Julia ran into similar trouble in the form of Benjamin, Christy, Maurice, and Lindsey.

"Well look at what we have here two little lone wolf's" Benjamin says.

"Julia run for it" Draco says.

But it's to late they're surrounded on all sides. Benjamin attacks with earthquake splitting the ground open and seperating Julia and Draco.

"Julia are you okay" Draco asks worriedly.

"Yeah let's take these creeps out" Julia says standing back up.

"Earth Wave strike" Julia yells.

"Earth splitter" Draco yells.

But the girls protect there men by putting up a fire shield and a water wave. Julia and Draco realize they're outnumbered and out powered but then they sigh as they see Tomoyo and Eriol running towards them with some angel like creature.

"Heard you guys were in trouble need a little help" Eriol asks.

"Yeah we could" Draco says as water pushes him back.

"Water Wave strike" Tomoyo yells.

"Monsoon Drench" Eriol yells.

These two attack knock the others down. Then Yue steps up

"Sun Arrow strike" Yue yells knocking the others to there knees.

Just then Darko appears.

"Return to base now" Darko orders.

"But sir" Benjamin says.

"You heard me return to base now" Darko commands.

The turn and leave. Julia gets up and looks over to see Draco grabbing his right arm.

"What happened to you?" Julia asks worriedly.

"I'm fine it's a little flesh wound is all" Draco says giving her a smile.

The 5 continue on to Julia's house making sure she gets there safely without further incident. Then the others return to Sakura's house to give a report.

"So are Jessica and Marco okay" Tomoyo asks nervously.

"Jessica got hurt but she'll live" Syoaran replies.

"What about Draco and Julia?" Sakura asks worriedly.

Just then Draco limps into the house holding onto Eriol's shoulder.

"Trust me it looks worst than it actually is" Draco says noticing the worried looks on everyone's face.

Eriol helps Draco upstairs to his room and then return downstairs with the others.

"Why do you think Drako called off his attack?" Eriol asks.

"Who knows?" Syoaran says.

"He's up to something big I no it and we better get back to training tomorrow" Eriol says deep in thought.

The others all sit down wondering what Darko was planning this time around.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Darko is waiting for his minions to return from the battle when he gets a bad feeling. An image appears of Sakura and Syoaran and Kero arriving to help Jessica and Marco and Eriol, Tomoyo, and Yue arriving to help Julia and Draco. Darko waits for a while until he sees that his fighters are in trouble and two of Sakura's teammates have been injured before he poofs out and orders his troops to return to base now he is sitting there waiting for them to arrive. A few minutes later the door opens and in walks eight curious kids.

"What took you so long to return here?" Darko asks angrily.

"We are sorry we failed you master we did not destroy them" Marquis says bowing before his master awaiting punishment.

"Trust me you will have your chance to destroy them soon" Darko says smugly.

"Master I don't understand" Marquis says worriedly.

"You will understand everything very soon" Darko says.

With those words he goes back into the livingroom leaving them standing out in the hallway looking dumbstruck. A few minutes after he enters the room the room begins filling with mist.

"Why master did you have me call them back?" Darko demands of the mist.

"Simple they were not going to win you idiot" The mist says angrily.

"You must forget about the card mistress and focus on getting her to release me from this deminsion do you understand" The mist say commandingly.

"Yes master but how am I going to do that" Darko asks nervously.

"You must get her to use these cards in this order listen carefully" The mist creature says.

"Okay master I am ready" Darko says getting a sheet of paper and a pencil to write down what he says.

"First she must use the portal card to open a gateway, then she must use lightning card which allows the portal to stay open longer, then she must use the create card and when she uses the create card you recite this spell. Release my master from his realm create him now in human form with all his powers grant my request oh great dark lord" The mist creature says.

"I will do as you command master when shall I do it" Darko inquires nervously.

"Tomorrow hopefully by then she will have captured the cards necessary to complete the spell" The mist creature says sadistically.

"Okay" Darko says getting up from the chair.

With that the mist goes away and Darko returns to the hallway to find them still standing there looking totally shocked.

"We will attack them tomorrow prepare to use your full power" Darko orders before leaving the room.

"Understood master until tomorrow" Marquis and the others yell after his retreating back.

With those words the eight kids leave. Malakai looks at his master strangely wondering what he's really up to this time.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sakura and Eriol and the others are sitting at Sakura's house figuring out there next move.

"Eriol I need to capture more cards so we can use them in battle" Sakura says seriously.

"That's a brilliant idea Sakura let's get started right away" Eriol says.

Sakura, Eriol and Yue head up to the training room to let Sakura capture more cards. While the others sit downstairs wondering what they could do.

"Let's go to the beach and practice our power" Syoaran suggests.

"That's a brilliant idea let's go" Tomoyo says.

"Shouldn't we tell Sakura' em where we're going" Jessica says.

"We'll leave a note" Julia says.

Syoaran quickly scribbles a note on a piece of paper and leaves it on the refrigerator and then he follows the others outside. Meanwhile in the training room Sakura is having a difficult time capturing the thunder card.

"Sakura think about the cards you have which one can defeat Thunder" Eriol says.

"None at the moment" Sakura says.

"Then find a card that you can capture now that will help you capture thunder" Eriol says.

Sakura looks around and sees a card that keeps turning into ice.

"Windy attack the freeze card" Sakura commands.

Windy blows a gusty wind towards the freeze knocking it down. Sakura sees it resolidify quickly though.

"Firey attack Freeze" Sakura commands.

Firey attack with fireballs melting freeze down knowing that the card is now weakened Sakura captures it.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be Clow Card" Sakura says.

The creature transforms back into a card with the initial S on the back signalling that its a Sakura card card now and it returns to the book. Meanwhile on the beach Tomoyo ia working on her water power while Marco and Jessica are working on there fire power using the suns Rays. Julia and Draco are working on there Earth power. Syoaran meanwhile is watching the practice when he senses something.

"We have to go now" Syoaran say worriedly.

"Is something wrong" Tomoyo asks nervously.

"Sakura's in trouble" Syoaran says before taking off running in a dead sprint towards Sakura's house.

"Come on you guys" Draco says following Syoaran.  
Eriol is watching Sakura when he senses it to. He quickly throws Sakura behind him as an energy blast comes through the window hitting Eriol in his left shoulder. Eriol stumbles back and looks at the shattered window to see Darko standing there.

"What do you want?" Eriol demands.

"I've come for the cards and the mistress" Darko declares angrily.

"You'll never get her not as long as I have life left in my body" Eriol declares stepping in front of Sakura.

"Then I'll just have to end your life Eriol" Darko says sadisticallyl.

Darko builds a huge energy ball and throws it at Eriol but it bounces off. Darko stares angrily at Sakura but notices that she's not doing anything then he notices Yue looking at him darkly.

"You are protecting him" Darko says staring at Yue accussingly.

"It is my duty to protect Clow Reed" Yue says protectively.

"You will regret interfering with my affairs" Darko declares looking at the angel creature happily.

"If you don't leave now you'll be the one regretting something" Syoaran says breathlessly from the doorway.

Darko realizing that the others have return disappears in a puff of smoke knowing that his chances of capturing the card mistress and the book are minuscule.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Malakai is waiting outside Darko's room trying to get the nerve to go in and ask him what's going on. Darko opens the door and walks in to find the room empty. He steps outside for a second and then he sees a bright flash of light. He opens the door again and Darko is laying on his bed.

"Where have you been at?" Malakai asks.

"I've been right here Malakai where else would a be" Darko says.

Malakai looks at him suspicious but doesn't comment and leaves the room. Darko gets up angrily and looks out the window.

"Dammitt I was so close I had her in my grasp and then that damn Syoaran Li had to show up" Darko mutters to himself angrily.

Just then mist begins to fill the room.

"Didn't I tell you to forget about capturing the card mistress and focus on releasing me" The misty creature says angrily.

"I know but master I must possess her" Darko says seriously.

"If I am realeased I will give you the girl if you desire her so much" The misty figure says.

"Okay I will focus on that" Darko says.

Darko says and the mist disappears and Darko is alone once again more determined than ever to control Sakura before his master is released. Just then there's a knock on the door. Darko quickly walks over and opens it standing there is Syoaran Li himself.

"How in the hell did you get here" Darko asks looking at Syoaran suspiciously.

"I have my ways" Syoaran says looking at him smugly.

"Well come in since you came all this way to see me" Darko says stepping away from the door to allow him access.

Syoaran walks into his room looking all around waiting for his minions to jump out.

"This isn't a trap I wasn't even expecting you" Darko says watching Syoaran as he scans the room.

"Whatever you say Darko" Syoaran says still looking around for a trap.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit don't tell me you've finally decided to give up and give me the card mistress?" Darko asks.

"That's never going to happen understand Darko" Syoaran declares angrily.

"Then why are you here" Darko asks suspiciously.

Syoaran looks at the man realizing he doesn't even no why he came.

"No reason and now I'm leaving" Syoaran says walking out of the room.

Darko looks after him wondering why he really came here and what he really wanted when the room fills with mist again.

"You really are stupid you really don't no do you he shares DNA with you fool" The misty head says looking at him foolishly.

Darko is totally shocked to learn this then he remembers Yeiling became pregnant around the time he kidnapped her and raped her.

"Is he my son" Darko asks hopefully.

"Naw you fool he shares DNA with you but Xenon is biologically his father" The misty creature says sarcastically.  
"Then why did he come to see me" Darko asks hopefully.

"Because he wanted to make sure it was nothing but DNA" The misty creature says.

Then the mist disappears again giving Darko a lot to think about and a big decision to make. Just then the door opens and Malakai walks in.

"What do you want Malakai I'm thinking?" Darko says looking at him seriously.

"I wanted to no if you wanted something for dinner master" Malakai says nervously.

"No now leave me" Darko says.

Malakai quickly exits the room wondering what has gotten Darko so upset so quickly. Darko sits in the room for the rest of the night deep in thought about what he's going to do. Then he finally comes to a decision.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The next morning dawns bright with two men still deep in thought about what they're going to do. There is a knock on the door. Syoaran quickly gets up and goes to answer the door.

"Goodmorning how did you sleep" Sakura asks Syoaran nervously.

"Not well I was thinking about Darko" Syoaran admits sadly.

"Forget it Syoaran you're nothing like that sorry bastard" Sakura says rudely.

Just then Sakura stops and stares off into space then turns and leaves the room. Syoaran follows her wondering what's going on. He follows her outside and sees Darko standing across the street chanting. Syoaran quickly grabs Sakura shaking her and pulling her out of the trance.

"What am I doing out here?" Sakura asks looking at Syoaran nervously.

"Go inside quickly I have something to take care of" Syoaran says pushing Sakura back towards the house.

Once he's sure Sakura's safely inside he turns back towards Darko with an evil look in his eye.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy to get Sakura" Syoaran asks looking at Darko angrily.

"I knew it would bring you out we need to talk" Darko admits truthfully.

"There's nothing we have to talk about" Syoaran says turning to leave.

"What about the DNA we share?" Darko says bringing Syoaran to a complete stop.

A shocked looks comes across Syoaran's face he had no idea that Darko even knew that they shared DNA.

"How did you find out" Syoaran asks nervously.

"A friend of mine told me" Darko says.

"Why?" Syoaran asks.

"Because they thought I deserved to no that I might have a son" Darko says evilly.

"I am not your son and I never will be" Syoaran declares angrily bawling his fist up.

"I no that now" Darko says.

"So leave now" Syoaran says turning to leave again.

"No we are more alike than you might want to think Syoaran" Darko says to his retreating back .

"We are nothing alike I despise you" Syoaran says staring at him angrily.

Syoaran turns to leave then Darko calls him.

"No matter what you say we are alike Syoaran the sooner you accept that the better off you'll be" Darko yells to his retreating back.

"I will never accept that" Syoaran says turning and walking back inside the house.

Darko turns to leave not realizing that someone is watching this interaction and returns to Malakai's house. Before he enters the house the mist surrounds him.

"Are you fucking stupid why did you go visit him" The misty creature asks him angrily.

"Master I'm sorry I had to speak to him" Darko says bowing to the misty creature.

"Are you stupid keep your head in the game my life depends on this" The misty creature says angrily.

"I no that master" Darko says.

"Stay away from Syoaran Li or I will strip you of your powers now" The misty creature says evilly.

"I will stay away from him" Darko says obediently.

"Good" The misty creature says.

Then the mist disappears and Darko enters the house to find Malakai looking at him strangely.

"What are you looking at?" Darko ask Malakai.

"What was that?" Malakai asks looking at him scaredly.

"None of your business now call the others we attack today" Darko says before heading to his room.

Malakai watches as he walks away wondering who's really behind all this.

**Note: Will Malakai find out before it's to late who's behind his master.**

**Will Darko protect Syoaran or kill him?**

**Will the mist creature escape his prison?**

**Will Syoaran and Sakura be able to defeat this evil being?**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Malakai does as commanded wondering who the shadowy figure is. Soon Darko returns downstairs looking very angry.

"What is wrong master?" Malakai asks worriedly.

"Nothing are they here yet" Darko asks nervously.

"Yeah we're here what's up" Marquis says surprised at being called this early.

"Come on we strike now at Sakura's house" Darko says.

Sakura and the others are sitting down to breakfast when the Earth starts to shake. Touya is coming downstairs looking upset.  
"Who started the damn earthquake?" Touya asks looking at them angrily.

Syoaran quickly gets up and goes to the door looking out to see Darko and his crew.

"Darko's back" Syoaran says.

"Doesn't this guy ever take a break" Touya asks seriously angry.

The eight kids get up and go outside leaving Touya and Yukito inside the house talking.

"Aren't you tired of getting your ass whipped all the time" Eriol says.

"This time you'll be the losers" Marquis says cackling evilly.

A mist begins to form around the group of 16 kids facing off while Darko waits for the perfect time to strike and make Sakura release his master. The battle is brutal and Sakura and the others are having trouble. Sakura finally calls for the book commanding Firey, Windy, and Freeze to attack there enemies.

"It's not enough we need a new plan" Syoaran says holding Marquis off with his thunder attack.

"There has to be some way to transport them somewhere else so that innocent people want be in danger" Sakura says looking at the destruction they are causing to her neighborhood.

"There is you can use the portal card but you haven't captured it yet" Eriol says dodging an attack from Sonya.

Just then Kero appears next to Sakura.

"If you concentrate on the card you want and focus on what you want it to do you can use it but only once until you have captured it" Kero says.

"Okay let's do it guys" Sakura says focusing on the card she wants

Sakura closes her eyes and focuses on creating the portal card and commanding it to transport them to a deserted beach. When Sakura opens her eyes she sees sand.

"It worked" Sakura says jumping up and down.

"Lightning strike" someone yells.

Sakura counters with a lighting strike cancelling out the other one but also causing the lightning to hit the portal which causes it to expand.

"What's happening? Sakura says scaredly.

"I don't no close the portal now Sakura" Eriol says getting a worried look on his face.

"How?" Sakura asks nervously as the portal continues to grow larger.

"Use the create card to put a top on it to seal it" Eriol says dodging yet another attack.

Sakura focuses once more able to use the create card to make a top appear. Darko seeing his chance to realease his master recites the incantation.

"Release my master from his realm create him now in human form with all his powers grant my request oh great dark lord" Darko says rechanting the spell as his master ordered him to.

Eriol hears what Darko's saying and quickly shakes Sakura.

"Hurry before he escapes" Eriol yells but its to late a hand has already appeared and then out jumps a person with a sinister smile on his face.

Everyone cowers in fear accept Darko who walks up to his master and smiles at him.  
"This world is now yours to conquer" Darko says bowing down to his lord and master.

"Thank you loyal servant for releasing me from my prison" The creature says with a sinister smile on his face.

Darko looked at him speechless as the man grabs him and throws him to the ground mercilessly. While focusing his hand over his heart and a great energy leaves Darko's body and returns to the person who cast the spell.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Darko can barely get to his feet he looks shocked at the person standing before him.

"All I needed you to do was help me get into the human realm I'll handle the rest" The creature says with that same sinister smirk still on his face.

"Who are you?" Darko asks nervously still clutching his chest.

"I think Clow Reed can tell you that now can't you Clow" The creature says turning towards Eriol.

"His names Demon he was banished into a prison in another deminision because his power were so great we couldn't destroy him" Eriol says looking at him angrily.

"Yeah thinking of that I owe you for banishing me" Demon says getting a sinster smile on his face as he takes aim at Eriol with and energy ball.

He forms and energy ball in his hand throwing it at Eriol who blocks it with a magical shield.

"You no your shield want hold out forever" Demon says sarcastically.

Just then an energy blast hits demon from behind and he stares down at the weakened Darko who has another energy ball in his hand.

"You really didn't think my own power would hurt me Darko come on now really" Demon says turning to face Darko who is laying on the ground breathing heavily as Demon drains the rest of Darko's power.

"I new it wouldn't" Darko says gasping for air as Demon takes the last of his energy.

Just then an energy blast hits him dead in the chest knocking him off his feet. He turns to see where it came from only to find everyone gone.

"I'll find you there's no where you can hide this world belongs to me" Demon yells into the sky.

With that Demon disappears in a puff of smoke. Eriol looks down at the weakened Darko.

"I'm sorry old friend I just wanted to live forever" Darko says as he begins to age rapidly.

"Don't worry old friend we'll put Demon back were he belong" Eriol says before Darko turns to dust before there very eyes.

Just then Malakai appears looking for his master. He sees the others and lands next to them looking for Darko.

"You're too late Demon already killed him" Eriol says looking down at the dirt in his hand.

"How are we going to stop that thing my energy blast barely hurt him" Sakura says seriously worried.

"There's only one way to beat Demon a great power that was buried eons ago into the center of the Earth and only someone pure of mind body and spirit may control the power it will destroy Darko forever back then none of use were pure of mind, body, and spirit so we couldn't use it" Eriol says taking a deep breath after his long speech.

"What are we waiting for we have a lot of work to do ?" Sakura says putting on a serious determined face.

They all stand up and Sakura opens a portal back to Japan when they arrive they gasp at the carnage there.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

They see burning building people trapped under cars earthquakes and other natural disasters.

"Oh no a tornado's heading our way" Sakura says.

"How can we stop it?" Tomoyo asks scaredly.

Sakura concentrates on the tornado and it stops spinning suddenly and dissipates Sakura collapses back into Syoaran's arms.

"Are you okay" Syoaran asks worriedly.

"Yeah it just took a lot out of me is all" Sakura says collapsing in Syoaran's arms.

"Let's get back to the mansion Sakura needs to rest" Syoaran says urgently.

"We don't have time we have to help these people and find the power buried in the center of the earth to stop Demon once and for all" Sakura says.

Just then they see Yukito and Touya running towards them. Touya hugs his baby sister glad that she's okay. Then they look over to see Yukito limping.

"What happened to you?" Eriol asks worriedly.  
"Demon happened" Yukito says angrily.

"We have to help these people can you transform" Eriol asks.

"Yeah" Yukito says transforming into Yue and flying next to Sakura.

Eriol and Tomoyo go put out the fires. Julia and Draco to care of the people trapped by an earthquake. Jessica, Marco, Sakura, Syoaran, Yue, Kero, and Touya go help victims out of cars and anything else they can do. Just then Sakura stops and looks ahead of her.

"Something's coming and its evil" Sakura says nervously.

"Everyone get inside" Sakura yells.

All the people run into there houses quickly and lock there doors leaving the 11 people outside to face whatever is coming there way.

"Oh my God are those dinosaurs" Tomoyo says cowering in fear.

"Yes, they're dinosaurs" Syoaran says also shaking a little bit from the giant lizards.

Sakura begins concentrating very hard. Everyone watches as they evil controlled creatures float up in the air and are incenerated before there very eyes. Sakura collapses to the ground completely drained of power.

"Come on let's get back to the mansion we have a lot of preparing to do" Eriol says.

They head back to the mansion with Syoaran carrying Sakura protectively in his arm. Soon they arrive at the mansion and go inside to let Sakura rest. The others take turns keeping watch over the city. Yukito goes into Sakura room.

"What are you doing here Yue?" Syoaran says.

"I came to heal the Card Mistress Master Li" Yukito says bowing to Yue.

"Go ahead" Syoaran says laying back and falling asleep.

Yukito transforms into Yue and focuses all his energy into healing Sakura an hour later Yue collapses on the ground and Sakura opens her eyes fully recharged and ready to go. Sakura looks at Yukito laying on the floor unconscious.

"Is he okay" Sakura asks worriedly.

"Yeah he just needs to rest" Syoaran says.

With that said everyone goes back to there respective room leaving Yue laying on Sakura's floor so that he can rebuild his strength they have a long arduous journey to begin tomorrow.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The next morning everyone wakes up bright and early each packing a bag with clothes and food. Yukito has finally woken up from his long rest Touya is standing by his side.

"Are you okay" Touya asks worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine I just have a little headache is all" Yukito says sitting up.

Just then there's a knock on the door .

"Come in" Touya yells.

"What are you doing up you should still be resting?" Yukito says worriedly.

"I'm fine thanks to Yukito I brought you some breakfast Yukito" Sakura says cheerily.

"Thank you Sakura that's very kind of you" Yukito says blushing.

"We're leaving in an hour okay" Sakura says.

With that said Sakura shuts the door leaving her brother and Yukito alone. Touya looks at Yukito angrily.

"You better bring my sister back to me" Touya says looking at Yukito.

"I'll do the best I can Touya" Yukito says.

With that said Yukito gets out of bed quickly goes to the bathroom to take a shower 20 minutes later he back out in the bedroom putting on his clothes. A few minutes later there's a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in" Yukito says.

Touya walks in with a bookbag full of stuff.

"What's this your supplies for the trip?" Touya says handing him the bag.

"Thanks Touya" Yukito says finishing dressing.

A few minutes later Yukito walks down the stairs to find the others waiting for him with there backpacks in hand.

"Are you ready to go" Sakura asks.

"Yeah let's go" Yukito says throwing his bookbag on his shoulder.

Nine people walk out of Sakura's house with a determined look on there face while a little bird is perched on Sakura's shoulder. They head to the airport to leave the country heading to Egypt.

"Where are we going to?" Sakura asks.

"Egypt" Eriol says.

Everyone sits on the plane heading to Egypt. A few hours later they arrive in Egypt and head to the nearest camel dealer to head out into the desert. They are traveling for a few hours until they come across a open area of ground and Eriol stops.

"We have to climb to the bottom of this cavern" Eriol says turning to look at everyone.

Everyone looks at him shocked for a minute and then they all get together there ropes and tie them together. Sakura summons windy to keep them safe from falling to the ground. Soon they reach the bottom of the cavern.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

When they get in the bottom of the cavern Eriol holds up his hand signaling for them to stop.

"Is something wrong" Sakura asks nervously?

"There are a lot of traps before you reach the power so be careful" Eriol says.

"How do you no that?" Syoaran asks.

"Some of use took the journey here to try and get the power I was the only one that came out alive but badly injured" Eriol admits sadly.

The nine people walks carefully with Kero flying up ahead to try and spot a trap before they approach it. Just then Tomoyo steps on a boulder and arrows start shooting at them. One hits Tomoyo in the shoulder while the others hit the ground.

"How can we stop them" Julia asks dodging another arrow?

"Kero find was they're coming from and cut them off" Sakura orders.

"Okay" Kero says.

Kero flies around until he finds were the arrows are coming from and quickly blasts it with his energy beam. Kero returns to the others to find Sakura and Eriol trying to remove the arrow from Tomoyo's shoulder.

"Don't worry about me find the power" Tomoyo says clutching her shoulder and gritting her teeth painfully.

"I'm not leaving you understand we started this together and we're going to finish it together" Sakura says offering Tomoyo her shoulder to lean on as they help her get back to her feet.

Just then the area they're in starts glowing and a voice speaks.

"You are loyal to your friends and stand by them you've passed the first test" the voice says before the glow appears around the arrow embedded into Tomoyo's arm and it disappears.

"What was that?" Sakura asks nervously.

"The powers it's testing you" Eriol says.

"Come on let's keep going we have a long journey ahead of us" Eriol says motioning for them to follow him.

The group puts their backpacks on their backs and continues onto their journey when they come to a fork in the road.

"Which way should we go Eriol?" Sakura asks not knowing how to choose.

Just then a boulder comes out of one tunnel headed directly for Eriol. Sakura quickly knocks Eriol out of the way and the boulder slams into her knocking Sakura against the wall. Everyone runs to Sakura's side.

"Are you all right" Syoaran asks scaredly?

"It hurts like hell you no that" Sakura says trying to breathe and coughing up blood.

"You have passed the second test by saving your friend and risking your own life you have proven that you are self-less you care more for others than yourself" the voice says.

A glow appears around Sakura and she's completely healed in a matter of seconds. Everyone runs and hugs each other.

"Come on let's take the second path the one without the boulder" Sakura says heading that way.

Everyone laughs as Sakura leads the way into the tunnel. Ten minutes later they come out of the tunnel into a wall of mirrors.

"You have entered my mirror room only a truly honest person will find the exit to this test"

They all walk around looking into the mirrors when Sakura stops before a mirror with an image of her in it smiling and happy and laughing. Sakura raises her hand and touches the mirror it disappears and a door appears.

"You have passed my third test the test of honesty" the voice says.

They walk through the door and continue onward to the next test soon they come upon a fiery pit. All looking nervous about crossing the pit.

"There's got to be another way across" Julia says looking around for any other way to cross the fire pit.

"We don't have time I'll go across first" Sakura says.

Sakura steps onto the bridge and its begins to shake she continues walking determined to make it to the other side and save the world from the evil that demon will inflict upon it. She makes it to the other side and the fire disappears and the bridge becomes more stable.

"You have passed my fourth test the test of bravery you are truly worthy to possess this power come into the next chamber to receive your reward" The voice says and a door opens up right in front of Sakura.

Quickly her friends cross over to her and hug her as they walk into the next chamber to see a bright orb floating in the sky and a beautiful woman standing beneath it with a smile on her face.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The woman looks at Sakura with such hope and compassion in her face that Sakura can't help but smile back.

"You are the chosen one I have waited a long time for you to come" the woman says smiling at Sakura.

"You're the one that's been talking to me" Sakura asks.

"Yes I was hoping you would succeed darkness like Demon's should never live in the human world" the woman says.

"How do you no Demon" Syoaran asks curiously.

"He's my brother" the woman replies.

Everyone gets a shocked expression on there face wondering if what she said is true.

"Trust me I'm nothing like my brother we're the exact opposite" the woman says trying to alleviate their fears.

"Explain please" Eriol asks.

"I am the goodness in the world his is the evil we are supposed to control each other but my brother was more powerful than me back then" The woman replies looking at the ground sadly.

"Why don't you stop him?" Syoaran says.

"I can not leave this cavern ever I was imprisoned here years ago I will cease to exist in this world once my brother has been destroyed" The woman says sadly.

"Why?" Sakura asks.

"My job will be done once you kill my brother and purge all evil from the world" the woman says smiling once again.

The woman looks around and then beckons for Sakura and Syoaran to step forward. The two step forward and face her.

"You two are the most powerful here you will share the power equally between yourselves" The woman says looking at Sakura and Syoaran.  
"You must defeat my brother within one month of him being released or he will grow to powerful and destroy everything" The woman says.

Sakura gulps after hearing that and looks at Syoaran nervously. Syoaran squeezes her hand. The woman turns preparing to recite the chant to give Sakura and Syoaran the power.

"Wait how wills this effects her card mistress power" Eriol asks worriedly.

"She will be able to control all the cards and it will not effect her other power either Clow Reed" The woman says smiling at Clow Reed after all these years.

The boy looks at her a little surprised she knew who he was.

"I was the one that let you escaped with your life you had a lot more good to do in the world that is why you survived the others were not committed to saving the world you were" The woman says.

She turns back to the altar and starts chanting when the ceiling begins to shake. A look of fear comes over the woman's face.

"My brother is here you must stop him so I can complete the transfer" The woman says worriedly.

"Leave it to use we'll hold him off" Eriol says.

With that said Eriol, Tomoyo, Draco, Julia, Marco, Jessica, Kero, and Yue all leave the inner chamber to go hold off Demon. The group arrives at the base of the cavern to be met by an energy blast.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The explosion causes a lot of dust to rise the 8 people try to stay close to each other and try to figure out were Demon is the dust starts to clear.

"Watch out Eriol he's behind you?" Yells Tomoyo

Eriol spins around only to met by Demon's fist and his sadistic laugh and Eriol flies across the cavern crashing into the opposite wall. Everyone runs and helps Eriol stand.

"Were my sister and your friends" Demon asks angrily?

"We aren't telling you any thing" Draco says.

"I'll find them once I finish with you guys" Demon says evilly.

Everyone gets in a fighting stance and prepares for the fight of there life. Meanwhile back in the last chamber the woman begins to chant the spell.

"Powers of night and day. Powers of light and darkness. I your master command you to transfer the power to these two worthy people. I the ruler of light and goodness command you to bequeath them their powers" the girl says chanting and being surrounded in a bright glow.

The light in the chambers brightens and two arrows shot towards Sakura and Syoaran surrounding them in a bright light. Meanwhile back in the cavern the others are fighting for there life. Eriol is down after taking an arrow to the shoulder. Tomoyo is unconscious after being hit by an energy blast. Julia has a broken arm and leg and is still fighting. Jessica is still standing but has a bleeding wound on her side.

"Why don't you give up and tell me was your friends are?" Demon asks sweetly.

"We'll never tell you were they are we'll die first" Draco says attacking with a torrent or rocks.

Demon bats the rocks away like they're nothing sending them back towards Draco knocking him to the ground. Marco seeing his best friend down sends a fire blast at him Demon is easily dodges it and deflects it back towards Marco burning him very badly. Eriol struggles to his feet leaning heavily against the wall.

"Are you ready to die to" Demon says sadistically.

Demon stops as he senses something. He gets a sadistic look on his face before he blasts Eriol and just before Eriol loses consciousness he sees Demon disappear. Meanwhile back in the last chamber Sakura and Syoaran stop glowing. The woman at the altar collapses to her knees. Sakura quickly runs to her.

"Are you okay" Sakura asks worriedly.

"No I am dying worry about your friends they are hurt badly" The woman says angrily.

"How do I use these new powers" Sakura asks nervously seeing the blood drop from her mouth.

" You will no when the time is right go now before its to late to save your friends" The woman says before she passes on the altar.

"Is she alive" Syoaran asks?

"She's gone and we have to hurry to save our friends" Sakura says standing up with a determined look on her face.

The two quickly leave the chamber heading back up to were they entered the cave at when they arrive in the top cavern they gasp as the scene before them all there friends are unconscious on the ground and Marco is severally burned. Syoaran and Sakura walk over to their friends worriedly.

"Are they still alive" Sakura asks scaredly?

"Barely" Syoaran says checking their pulse and there heartbeat.

"What can we do?" Sakura asks.

Sakura walks over to Yue and focuses on his frail body Yue's body slowly begins to glow and soon Yue sits upright staring at Sakura scaredly.

"I'm alive but how" Yue asks looking around and spotting Sakura.

"Sakura your power has increased" Yue says surprised by how powerful she is.

"Yue we don't have time for that help us revive the others" Sakura says quickly.

Yue quickly gets up and walks over to Kero, while Syoaran walks over to Eriol, while Sakura walks over to Tomoyo. Focuses their energy on the people that are trying to revive and soon Eriol wakes up as well as Tomoyo and Kero.

"What happened?" They all ask simultaneously.

"I don't have time right now we have to revive the others" Sakura says running to the others.

Sakura goes to Jessica, Yue goes to Draco, and Syoaran goes to Marco and revives them once they're awake Sakura goes over to Julia and revives her.

"Okay you two have some explaining to do" everyone says looking at them strangely.

"We don't have time we have to find Demon" Sakura says seriously.

The eight look at the cavern and wonder how they're going to get out. Sakura closes her eyes and they all start floating towards the top as soon as they reach the top they land safely.

"I see the powers transferred successfully" Eriol says smiling at Sakura happily.

"Yes now we have to go" Sakura replies a single tears sliding down her cheek in the memory of the woman who died to save the world.

Sakura sits down and focuses her energy a few minutes later she opens her eyes.

"He's in Japan" Sakura says.

The group quickly hops back on their mules and head back toward the airport in Egypt. They buy tickets heading back to Japan. A few hours later they board the plane. Halfway back everyone on the plane gasps as they stare out the window. Eriol and the others look out the window written in the clouds is a message.

"I'll be waiting for you Card Mistress and your little boyfriend the real fun starts now" Demon writes in the sky.   
Everyone turns to look at Sakura and Syoaran seeing two very determined faces look back at them as they snap there fingers and the message disappear. Another hour later the plane touches down in Japan. The groups disembark and gasp at the sight before them the city is in ruins and in the center is a castle.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

They all look towards the castle knowing that's where they'll find Demon. They start the long journey to the castle when someone grabs hold of Sakura's leg. Sakura looks down and see a hand coming out from under a pile of rubble.

"Quick help me get them out" Sakura says worriedly.

Quickly they all grab the debris on top of the person and pull it off. As they remove more and more debris they see who it is and quickly start lifting debris faster finally the person is free. Sakura quickly runs to his side.

"Touya are you okay" Sakura asks worriedly.

"Yeah no demon is going to take me out" Touya says coughing and Sakura notices blood in his hand.

"We have to get you to the hospital" Sakura says worriedly.

Syoaran bends down and picks up Touya like a baby and they head toward the nearest hospital dropping Touya off at the emergency room. Once they are assured that Touya will be okay they leave heading towards the castle. Sakura holds up her hand indicating for them to stop.

"Is something wrong Sakura" Eriol says?

"Jump" Sakura says everyone jumps just as a giant ball heads towards him or her.

Then 8 kids step out from the alley looking at them evilly.

"You didn't think you were done with us yet now did you" Marquis says staring at them with his red eyes.

"This time you're toast" Sakura says.

Marquis looks at her with red eyes as he charges towards Sakura with his sword out raised above his head. He slashes at her cutting her arm and gasps as the wound instantly heals. Sakura throws a fireball at him knocking Marquis off his feet. The others attack when they hear a loud booming voice from the sky.

"You have arrived now the real fun will begin" Demon says looking down at them evilly.

"You are ready to die then I guess Demon" Syoaran says.

"No it will be you that will die Card Mistress but I might keep you alive to be my love slave" Demon says winking at Sakura.

"You want lay a hand on my Sakura" Syoaran says angrily.

"Whipping out the Li Clan will be my greatest joy I might just do it right now" Demon says throwing an energy blast at him but having it deflected back towards him injuring Demon.

"You will pay for that you filthy human" Demon says gritting his teeth to bare the pain.

"Your time is up we're going to put an end to you once and for all Demon not only for us but for your sister as well" Sakura says angrily.

Demon gets an evil grin on his face as he looks down at them clutching his arm where the attack hit him.

"So my dear sister is dead she always was stupid" Demon says.

"You call dying to save the world stupid I call it the bravest thing in the world" Sakura says angrily.

"You would think like that you're a human" Demon says snidely.

"Enough let's end this demon" Syoaran says getting into a fighting stance.

"No Marquis I have other plans for those two but you can kill the others" Demon says suggestively.

An energy field comes out and entraps Sakura and Syoaran while Marquis and the others move towards their friends.

"We have to get out of here to help our friends" Syoaran says worriedly.

"Stand back I'm going to blast through" Sakura says.

Syoaran stands back as Sakura gathers all the energy she has and blasts the bubble bursting the ball into a million little pieces. Sakura collapses after using so much energy to break free of the balloon. Demon laughs evilly.

"See you care too much for others now look at yourself" Demon says looking down at the weakened Sakura.

Marquis and the others and still encircling her friends when Demon laughs evilly.

"Return to the castle we have much to plan" Demon says.

With one gust of wind they're gone leaving the 9 people standing there shocked while Sakura lays weakened on the ground.

"We need to find some place to rest" Syoaran says holding Sakura tightly in his arms.

"Come on I no somewhere I just hope it's still standing" Tomoyo says.

Tomoyo leads the way they are heading out of town when they come to some gates. Tomoyo inputs a code and the gates open they quickly go inside and head up to the main house to find that it is still intact. They take Sakura in and quickly put her down in a bedroom while they go downstairs and discuss a course of action.

"We need a way to distract Demon from you two so that you can make it to the castle and stop him once and for all" Eriol says seriously.

"I agree I will send each of you a different direction-keeping Demon off his guard" Syoaran says.

"That's perfect we'll start this plan tomorrow" Eriol says.

"Okay" Syoaran says.

"We should all get some rest we have a busy day ahead of use" Eriol says seriously.

Everyone finds a bedroom and lay down and go to sleep. Syoaran returns to the room Sakura is sleeping in but before he goes to sleep he calls to the hospital to check on Touya to make sure he's okay. Once assured that Touya is okay Syoaran goes to sleep as well dreaming of him and Sakura's wedding day.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The next morning everyone wakes up bright and early ready to implement his or her plan. Meanwhile in the castle Demon has devised a plan of his own to capture the Card mistress. Sakura awakens to find everyone sitting in his room.

"What's going on?" Sakura asks.

"How are you feeling this morning" Syoaran asks.

"Fine what's going on you guys are up to something" Sakura says looking at them suspiciously.

"While you were sleeping last night we came up with a plan" Syoaran admits.

"Don't keep me waiting tell me what you came up with" Sakura says.

"We are going to split up and go in different directions confusing Demon so that you and Syoaran can make it to the castle and face Demon once and for all" Eriol says.

"That's brilliant" Sakura says.

Just then Tomoyo and Eriol gets up to leave just as the room begins to shake Sakura quickly runs to the window to see creatures overrunning the city.

"Tomoyo Eriol you take the north side of town" Syoaran says.

"Draco Julia you take the East Side of town" Sakura says.

"Marco Jessica you take the south side of town and we'll head north" Syoaran says.

"Okay" they say before leaving and heading in the direction there leaders told them to go.

Sakura and Syoaran watch there friends leave the house each going in different direction. They look out the window to see the castle off in the distance to the North.

"Are you ready for this" Syoaran asks Sakura?

"Yeah as ready as I can be" Sakura says taking Syoaran's hand.

Sakura and Syoaran walk out of the house towards the North destroying creatures as they go. The closer they get to the castle the more creatures that get in their way. Sakura and Syoaran are cornered in an old abandoned warehouse near the castle.

"What are we going to do now?" Syoaran asks breathing heavily.

"Fight our way out or die trying" Sakura says.

"Okay let's do it then" Syoaran says.

The two go back out into the fray killing creature's right and left fighting there way to the entrance of the castle and stopping and wondering what to do next.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 38

On the east side of town Draco and Julia are helping people out from under building. Just then Draco hears a buzzing noise heading towards them . Draco quickly put up an Earth shield around the people to keep them safe from danger.

"What is that buzzing noise?" Julia asks nervously.

"It's trouble" Draco says ducking and pulling Julia behind his shield.

Just then a gigantic bee comes flying at them with it's stinger exposed. Draco quickly knocks Julia to the ground and puts up and earth shield which causes the giant bee's stinger to get stuck in the rock.

"Who sent you to attack us?" Draco demands from behind the shield.

"I want tell you anything" The bee says angrily.

"Have it your way it's your funeral" Draco says closing the rock around the bees stinger causing the bee intense pain.

Just then two people jump out and free the giant bee. Draco and Julia turn to come face to face with Michael and Crystal.

"Long time no see" Michael says with a sadistic look in his glowing red eyes.

"Hasn't been long enough for us" Draco says pushing Julia behind him.

"The master has requested your prescence at his castle" Crystal says.

"Tell the master he can drop dead" Draco says.

"I don't think you want to be rude after all the trouble he went through to invite you" Michael says.

"Cut the bull what's really going on" Draco says.  
"You really were stupid and you fell right into our little trap" Crystal says.

"What trap?" Draco asks nervously.

"Look around you two are all alone there's no one coming to save you now is there" Michael says seeing the look of realization come on Draco's face.

Draco and Julia look at each other quickly before turning and making a run towards the castle finally realizing what they planned divide and conquer.

"You'll never make it in time to save your friends two of you have been captured already" Crystal says following closely behind them.

"You're a lying dog" Julia says angrily throwing a wall of earth at Crystal head which she easily dodges.

Just then Michael appears in front of them blasting them with and Earthshield surrounding them in solid rock. Draco quickly tries to break it using his powers so he doesn't notice Crystal coming up behind them. Just as he breaks the prison she claps two collars around there wrists.

"What in the hell is this?" Draco says trying to break free.

Draco tries to make and Earthquake but nothing happens and then he notices the evil smirks on the two people faces. Without another word Michael creates another wall of Earth around them only leaving there heads exposed so that they can breath.

"Four down only Four to go" Michael says smugly.

"Sakura and Syoaran are going to destroy you" Draco declares angrily.

"Trust me my master has plans for your precious Sakura" Michael says sadistically.

"If you touch Sakura I'll kill you with my own two hands" Julia says angrily trying to break the bonds that hold her.

"Trust me sweetie I'm going to do much worse to you than what Demon is going to do to your friend Sakura" Michael says running his hand up his cheek.

Draco slams into the rock trying to break it with brut strength but to no avail. Julia looks at him worriedly.

"Are you okay" Julia asks worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine he's not going to be if I ever get this collar off" Draco says threateningly.

"Oh the spell only lasts 24 hours but you'll be dead long before the collar releases you" Michael says.

"We'll see about that Mr. tough guy" Julia says.

The two continue on towards the castle with there prizes tightly wrapped up. Soon they enter the main tower to find Demon looking very angry.

"My Lord we have brought you Julia and Draco" Crystal says bowing before Demon.

"Take them to the dungeon with the others" Demon says dismissively.

"As you command master" Crystal says.

Draco and Julia are still completely and totally speechless this must be Demon's true form or his human form. Julia can't help but think he's cute for a bad guy.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 39

As they are walking towards the south-side Marco and Jessica stop.

"Something isn't right about this" Jessica says suspiciously.

"Yeah I no we should head back" Marco says suspicious.

The two turn around and start to head back when out of nowhere to creatures jump out.

"It's a trap make a run for it" Marco says.

The two take off running back towards the direction of the castle hoping they're in time to help there friend when they are surrounded by fire.

"Who did that" Marco says.

"We did" Two voices say from the distance.

Marco and Jessica look up in the sky to see Maurice and Lindsey floating down in front of them.

"You two aren't going anywhere unless you're in a cage" Maurice says threateningly.

"You can't stop use so get out of our way" Marco and Jessica say in a fighting stance.

"Oh we're going to stop you" Lindsey says threateningly.

Fire shoots out at them from all side they quickly dodge the flames not noticing Lindsey coming up behind them with a fire-ball in each of her hands. She throws them knocking both of them down with a fire-ball from behind. Quickly Maurice attaches the collar to there wrists before they revive.

"What in the hell is this?" Marco says tugging his arm off trying to break the bonds.

"A gift from Demon" Maurice says.

"Take these off right now or I'll burn you to a crisp" Jessica says.

"I'd love to see you try" Maurice says with a smirk on his face.

Marco tries to create a fire-ball but nothing happens. He continues to concentrate until he hears laughing coming from behind them.

"What's so fucking funny?" Marco asks angrily.

"Those little collars on your wrist stop you from using your powers for 24 hours" Maurice says.

"What?" Marco says angrily trying to break the bond around his wrist.  
"You heard me" Maurice says waiting for the shocked look to cross his face.

Maurice and Lindsey walk around them creating a wall of ice to imprison them. Then they smile evilly as the two try to break the ice to free themselves.

"You can't break it so you might as well stop trying" Lindsey says.

"We'll never stop trying until we're free" Marco and Jessica say angrily.

The two continue walking towards the castle with a cocky smile on there face. They arrive at the castle and head up to the tower.

"We have brought you Marco and Jessica" Julia says.

"Fine take them to the dungeon with the others then return here for further orders" Demon says in a dismissive tone.

The two head off towards the dungeon with Marco and Jessica. They arrive at the dungeon and throw them inside. Marco and Jessica look around to see Tomoyo and Eriol imprisoned as well as Draco and Julia imprisoned.

"So they captured you guys too" Marco and Jessica says looking around at the night.

" I think they're going to use us as leverage against Sakura and Syoaran" Eriol says.  
"We have to escape" Tomoyo says.  
"What do you think we've been trying to do?" Draco says a little angrily.

The 6 set in the dungeon wondering how they can possibly escape before they come back to kill them.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

As they are walking towards the south-side Marco and Jessica stop.

"Something isn't right about this" Jessica says suspiciously.

"Yeah I no we should head back" Marco says suspicious.

The two turn around and start to head back when out of nowhere to creatures jump out.

"It's a trap make a run for it" Marco says.

The two take off running back towards the direction of the castle hoping they're in time to help there friend when they are surrounded by fire.

"Who did that" Marco says.

"We did" Two voices say from the distance.

Marco and Jessica look up in the sky to see Maurice and Lindsey floating down in front of them.

"You two aren't going anywhere unless you're in a cage" Maurice says threateningly.

"You can't stop use so get out of our way" Marco and Jessica say in a fighting stance.

"Oh we're going to stop you" Lindsey says threateningly.

Fire shoots out at them from all side they quickly dodge the flames not noticing Lindsey coming up behind them with a fire-ball in each of her hands. She throws them knocking both of them down with a fire-ball from behind. Quickly Maurice attaches the collar to there wrists before they revive.

"What in the hell is this?" Marco says tugging his arm off trying to break the bonds.

"A gift from Demon" Maurice says.

"Take these off right now or I'll burn you to a crisp" Jessica says.

"I'd love to see you try" Maurice says with a smirk on his face.

Marco tries to create a fire-ball but nothing happens. He continues to concentrate until he hears laughing coming from behind them.

"What's so fucking funny?" Marco asks angrily.

"Those little collars on your wrist stop you from using your powers for 24 hours" Maurice says.

"What?" Marco says angrily trying to break the bond around his wrist.  
"You heard me" Maurice says waiting for the shocked look to cross his face.

Maurice and Lindsey walk around them creating a wall of ice to imprison them. Then they smile evilly as the two try to break the ice to free themselves.

"You can't break it so you might as well stop trying" Lindsey says.

"We'll never stop trying until we're free" Marco and Jessica say angrily.

The two continue walking towards the castle with a cocky smile on there face. They arrive at the castle and head up to the tower.

"We have brought you Marco and Jessica" Julia says.

"Fine take them to the dungeon with the others then return here for further orders" Demon says in a dismissive tone.

The two head off towards the dungeon with Marco and Jessica. They arrive at the dungeon and throw them inside. Marco and Jessica look around to see Tomoyo and Eriol imprisoned as well as Draco and Julia imprisoned.

"So they captured you guys too" Marco and Jessica says looking around at the night.

" I think they're going to use us as leverage against Sakura and Syoaran" Eriol says.  
"We have to escape" Tomoyo says.  
"What do you think we've been trying to do?" Draco says a little angrily.

The 6 set in the dungeon wondering how they can possibly escape before they come back to kill them.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Once locking there prisoners into the dungeon they return to the throne room where the others are waiting.

"So what's our next move sir" Maurice says.

"We must find Syoaran and Sakura they are within the castle" Demon yells angrily staring at the six people before him.  
"But how did they breach security"

"Don't be stupid Marco I let them inside now it will be easier to draw them out using there friends as bait"  
"Sir we only have 24 hours before there powers are reactivated" Maurice says nervously noticing the anger in Demon's eyes.  
"They will be dead long before the deadline I assure you and Sakura will be my Queen" Demon says with a sadistic smirk on his face.

The people gathered in the room gasp at this revelation not actually believing what they heard.

"Did you say Sakura will be your Queen" Lindsey asks not sure if she heard correctly.

"Yes, I did now leave me and find Sakura and Syoaran" Demon yells waving them out of the throne room.  
Meanwhile in the dungeon Eriol is hurriedly pick the locks to there chains.

"There it's open" Eriol says as he pulls his arms out and quickly unlocks the others.

"Great but Eriol we still don't have any power for 24 hours how are we going to escape" Tomoyo yells looking at him angrily.

"Correction the girls have no power but we can still use our swords" Eriol says.

"He's right" The boys says in unison all pulling out there swords.

"But you can't use magic" Julia says.

"Try but we were also trained in hand to hand combat and sword-fighting we can hold our on" Eriol says rather smugly.  
"So what's the plan Eriol" Tomoyo yells.

"When the guard comes with food we jump them and escape from the castle" Eriol states.

"What about Sakura and Syoaran?" Julia asks worriedly.

"They're on there on because they still have there powers and we need to find shelter until there collars effect wear off then we'll come back and help" Eriol says sadly.

"Okay" Everyone says simultaneously.

Just then they hear the keys turning in the lock of the cell. Eriol quickly tells everyone to hide until he gives the signal. The door opens and the guard walks in with a tray of food quickly Eriol and the other subdue him and knock him out cold leaving him in the cell.

"Where to now" Tomoyo whispers to Eriol in his ear.  
"Up but be careful and quiet" Eriol replies holding a finger to his mouth.

"Okay" Everyone mouths and nods at him.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Eriol and the others follow the corridor up from the dungeon to the main floor. Just then from below they hear an alarm sound.

"Quick we must make a run for it" Eriol yells to the others.

The six people run quickly up the stairs knocking anyone down that gets in there way.Just as they come to the top of the stairs they are surrounded by guards.

"Summon your swords" Eriol says calling forth his sword Marco and Draco do the same pulling there swords out and standing in front of the girls.

"Stay behind us girls we'll protect you" The boys says attacking the soldiers. Eriol, Draco, and Marco cut a path through the guards to the exit of the castle pulling the girls safely behind them.

"Aww" Tomoyo says as one of the guards sword nicks her on the arm. Eriol spins around cutting the guards head clean off and running for the exit as quickly as possible. They make it outside still fighting to get away from the castle.

"Eriol we're outnumbered there's no way we're going to get out of here alive" Marco says dodging another blow from one of the soldiers.

"I wish we had our powers we could help you fight" tomoyo says worriedly.

"Don't worry you guys we'll get out of here I promise" Eriol says decapitating another soldier and quickly rushing forward seeing freedom when 10 more soldiers appear.

"Eriol we've lost we can't win" draco says dodging another punch and kicking the guard in the stomach making him double over in pain.

"Well then we'll go out fighting" Eriol says.

Sakura and Syoaran are in an upper tower and look down to see there friends in deep trouble.

"Syoaran we have to help them" Sakura says looking worriedly as Eriol barely escapes a blow to the head.

"Maybe a little mist will aid in there escape" Syoaran suggests looking at Sakura.

"I agree let's do it" Sakura says before beginning to concentrate.

Sakura call on the element commanding mist to assist her friends with there escape. Suddenly the yard is filled with mist surrounding everything.

"I can't see" One of the soldiers says.

"Eriol what's going on" Tomoyo asks looking up at him worriedly.

"Sakura is aiding our escape quickly we must go before the mist disappears" Eriol says grabbing everyone and pushing them in front of him.

The six quickly run until they clear the mist and continue running until they come to a cave on the side of the mountain.

"Quickly in here we will continue our escape to the city once the sun goes down" Eriol says ushering everyone into the cave.

The mist has finally cleared and the guards are looking around for the prisoners.

"They've escaped we must find them or Demon will have our heads" the soldiers says before quickly running down the hill in search of the missing prisoners.

"Do you think they'll be okay" Sakura asks Syoaran worriedly.  
"Yeah, trust me Eriol want let anything happen to them we must find Demon and put an end to this once and for all" Syoaran says.

"Okay let's go" Sakura says more determined than ever to bring down Demon to protect her friends.

The two head back inside the castle in search for Demons stronghold meanwhile the soldiers scour the mountain and the town but find no sign of the prisoners so they return to the palace to announce there failure. Demon is sitting in his throne room when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in" demon yells angrily.

The door opens and one of his soldiers walks in bowing down lowly.

"Sir I have come to inform you that the prisoners have escaped but we have search parties everywhere looking for them" The soldier says bowing lowly.

"How did they escape you they have no power" Demon says angrily.

"The men used there swords to fight us and then a mysterious mist appeared covering there escape" The guard says.

"Sakura" Demon says before throwing an energy ball and killing the soldier.

Send me a message if you want the next chapter to be the final battle or do you want me to continue a few more chapters before the final battle and do you want Tomoyo, Eriol, Draco, Marco, Julia, and Jessica to be in the final battle.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Sakura and Syoaran continue to sneak through the kingdom in search of Demons throne room. Just then they hear footsteps approaching so the sneak into the nearest room they can find.

"Demon is furious about the prisoners escaping" Maurice says as they head toward the throne room.

"Yeah but can you believe he intend to make that bitch Sakura his queen I would make such a better Queen than she would" Lindsey says angrily.  
"He wants to control her powers with Sakura's powers Demon will be unstoppable no one can stand against him" Maurice replies smugly.

"How do you no I overheard him talking to someone about it" Lindsey asks suspiciously.

"We better hurry up and find Sakura then before he kills us like he did that guard" Maurice says.

Syoaran and Sakura quietly sneak out and follow them to a door. Syoaran steps up and puts his ear to the door.

"Have you found her yet" Demon yells as soon as they enter.

"No but we have people scouring the whole castle we will find Sakura and Syoaran" Maurice says.

"You better and soon time grows short" Demon yells angrily before waving them out.

"Yes, sir we'll get right on it" Lindsey says before leaving the room.

Syoaran and Sakura quickly sneak back i nto the room they just came out of

"So now what Syoaran" Sakura demands angrily.

"We wait Sakura because without the others we'll lose" Syoaran admits sadly.  
"Demon has to be stopped now though before its to late" Sakura declares angrily.  
Just then they hear the knob on the door turning quickly they jump into the nearest closet only to look out and see Demon walking in and sitting on the bed. A few minutes later the door opens again admitting a beautiful woman.

"Sir you called for me" a woman's voice says.

"Yes, sorceres I need to no everything you've seen" Demon says laying back on his bed.  
"As I have told you previously Sakura will come to your bed and lay with you" The Sorceress saying looking towards the closet.

"When?" Demon demands angrily.

"Soon but do not trust that be weary of her because she is tricking you" The sorceress says still staring at the closet.  
"How?" Demon demands frustratedly.

"I cannot see that sir all I no is that if you lay with Sakura it will be the beginning of your downfall" The sorceress says smugly.

"What of her boyfriend Syoaran do you see him present?" Demon demands.

"Yes, Syoaran who holds Sakura heart will kill you but I do not no when or how sir" The sorceress says bowing to Demon.

"Well Syaoran can't kill me if I kill him first now can he" Demon says.

"No, sir is there anything else that your require" The sorceress says.

"No, leave me to my thoughts" Demon replies waving her away.

"One more thing sir be weary of cherryblossom she has two sides"The sorceres says before leaving the room.

Demon lays back on his bed deep in thought then he gets up and leaves Sakura and Syoaran quickly sneaks out of the room and run to another room to hide in and digest what they just heard.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"What are you doing in my chambers?" The sorceress says staring at them suspiciously.

Syoaran quickly puts his hand over her mouth so she can't scream to alert the guards.

"If I take my hand away do you promise not to scream" Syoaran says waiting for her nod before removing his hand.

She nods her head and Syaoran removes his hand from her mouth.

"You are not who you appear to be" The soceress says pointing her finger at Sakura who's eyes shine red for a moment.

"What do you mean Sorceress?" Sakura asks with an evil tint to her voice which Syoaran also notices.

"Sakura you okay" Syaoran asks and just as quickly Sakura's voice returns to normal.

"Yeah I'm fine" Sakura says giving Syoaran an earth-shattering smile.

"We need to no what you no Sorceress" Syoaran says determinedly.

"You already do you were listening from Demons closet everything I said will come to pass you will kill Demon Syoaran but remember these words you will only be trading one evil for another evil"

"What does that mean? Syoaran demands.

"You will understand what I meant one day I hope it's not to late to save your true love" The sorceress says looking at Syoaran pleadingly.

"No what you said must be false I would never lay with that thing" Sakura says.  
"Maybe not you but trust me it will happen" The sorceress says.

"What was that about two people in one body statement?" Sakura asks.

"I can not shed anymore light on this subject for you and I must retire to bed now good luck on destroying Demon" She says Syoaran walks out of the room.

"Wait" She says pointing at Sakura.

Sakura pushes the door closes and turns and faces the sorceress.

"What?" Sakura says in a sweet voice.

"Beware your dark side she is stronger than you think" The sorceress says pointing at Sakura.  
Sakura stares at her for a moment then her eyes turn red.

"You're right about that and goody-goody Sakura can't stop me" The voice says smugly.

"Only time will tell but I think she will be the victor of the battle" The sorceress says also sounding smug.

"Trust me Sakura can't beat me she's to weak" The voice says snidely.

"She's stronger than you think she's already regaining control" The sorcess says before Sakura eyes turn back blue.

"Did you say something" Sakura asks looking at her strangely for a second.

"No my child just remember this though love is the greatest power" The sorcess says before Sakura turns and walks out of the room.

"What did she want with you?" Syoaran asks suspiciously.

"Nothing really just to remind me that love is the greatest power" Sakura says wondering what that means.  
"I wonder what she meant by that" Syoaran says.  
"I have no idea we better find a safe place to hid out at until tomorrow" Sakura says.

"Yeah" Syoaran agrees.

Unbeknowst to them the sorceress is sitting in her room with a smile on her face knowing that soon the final showdown with Demon will come but the future is still uncertain after he is defeated another evil looms in the horizon.


	44. Chapter 44

Author's Note

I have come to regret that you will not be getting any updates on my stories for a while because I am having problems with my internet service and my computer will be temporarily shut down. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause but I assure you that I will continue writing and when my internet is fixed you will have a lot of reading to do. Again I apologize for any inconvenience.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44

Sakura and Syoaran find a place to hide. Syoaran is awakened by Sakura in the middle of the night. Syoaran shakes Sakura awake looking at her strangely.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Syoaran asks worriedly looking down at his beautiful girlfriend.

Without saying a word she kisses Syoaran on the mouth pulling him down on top of her. Syoaran continues the kiss running his hands all over her body. Sakura quickly grabs Syoaran shirt and takes it off kissing his neck and shoulders. Syoaran tries to hold back a moan but realeases it and pulls away from Sakura trying to control his raging hormones.

"What's wrong Syoaran?" Sakura asks trying to pull him down for another kiss.

"I should be asking you that question Sakura" Syoaran says looking at her strangely.

"What the sorceress said is true I will have to sleep with Demon" Sakura admits sadly a single tear falling down her cheek.

Syoaran stares at her not believing his own ears unable to even comprehend what Sakura is saying.

"No you don't we make our own fate" Syoaran declares trying to deny what he knows is true also.

"Everythings that's happened was fated in the stars and also is me laying with Demon but I want you to be my first Syoaran can't you see victory is ours all we have to do is take it" Sakura says staring at Syoaran with pleading eyes.

"Are you sure about this Sakura" Syaoran asks.

"Yes, once we are done I will go to him and in 2 days you will slay Demon and we will be at peace" Sakura says determinedldy.

"Okay, if this is what you really want" Syaoran says pulling Sakura's shirt off and unhooking her bra and kissing each breast passionately as Sakura's hand run through his hair.

Syoaran quickly sheds the rest of his clothes and discards the rest of Sakura's before entering her slowly. He stops as he reaches her barrier looking down at her worriedly.

"It's fine Syoaran I want you and I want this" Sakura says kissing him and he breaks through her barrier a single tear rolls down her cheek.

Syoaran doesn't move waiting for Sakura to get accustomed to his size soon Sakura starts moving her hips and Syoaran thrusts slowly at first.

"Harder Syoaran" Sakura begs digging her claws into his back and biting her lips as Syoaran starts thrusting into her faster and faster.

"Oh god Syoaran I'm cumming" Sakura screams out in pure ecstasy as Syaoran continues to thrust into her bringing to climax once again before he empties his load into her.

"That was great" Sakura says laying down next to Syoaran.

"Yeah it was now let's get some rest we have a big day ahead of use tomorrow" Syoaran replies smoothing Sakura hair back behind her ear.

An hour later Sakura hears Syoaran gentle snoring so she quickly gets dressed and leaves the room not noticing Syoaran's eyes following her out the door as a single tear falls down his cheek as he goes back to sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 45

Sakura approaches Demons door with a determined look on her face. Just then the door next to his opens and out steps the sorceress smiling broadly.

"I knew you would come tonight" The sorceress says smiling smugly.  
"You didn't leave me with much chose to defeat Demon I must lay with him" Sakura says curiously.

"Correct but be careful Demon is tricker than you think" the sorceress says before reentering her chambers.

Sakura carefully pushes open the door to Demons room. He instantly sits up with a fireball in his hand.

"Who's there I'll kill you I promise?" Demon says an energy ball in his hand.  
"It's me Demon" Sakura says in a sweet voice.  
Demon quickly turns on the light to make sure his ears aren't deceiving him.

"You really are here Sakura" Demon says shocked beyond believe not believing that she is standing before him.

"Yes, I can't resist you Demon" Sakura says in a seductive voice.

"What about your pretty boy Syoaran?" Demon demands angrily.

"I need a man not a little boy" Sakura says sexily as she walks towards him a hint of red in her eyes.

"Why should I believe you this could be a trap?" Demon says looking at her suspiciously.

"Does this look like a trap" Sakura says as she takes the rob off and spins around for his pleasure Sakura's eyes are now totally red as she walks up to him and kisses him passionately on the mouth pushing him back on the bed as his hands starts roaming all over her body squeezing her buttocks painfully before flipping her over and pining her to the bed.

"You are my prize and I intend to enjoy every last piece of it" Demon says kissing her roughly on the mouth as he molds her breast to his hands getting a moan of pleasure from Sakura as his lips slowly work there way down to her breast. He gently take the breast into his mouth sucking on it hards while squeezing and pinching the other breast eliciting another moan from Sakura.

"Do you like what I'm doing to you do you want more" Demon asks.

"Yes, oh god yes" Sakura begs.

He smirk as he kisses his way down her belly to the juncture between her thighs and then licks the lips of her pussy. Sakura grabs the shits to stop from screaming out in pleasure and bits her tongue. Demon gently pulls the folds apart and sticks his tongue inside her licking her like a lollipop making Sakura writh in ecstasy on the bed finally screaming out her pleasure.

Demon smirks as he comes back to kiss her passionately on the mouth.

"Do you want more" Demon demands  
"Yes, I want you to fuck me senseless" Sakura pleads with him.

"Your wish is my command" Demon says placing his large penis at her entrance before thrusting in hearing a gasp from Sakura.

"Are you alright" Demon asks looking down at her worriedly.  
"Yes, now fuck me hard" Sakura says as Demon thrusts into her hitting her g-spot everytime making her scream out in pleasure as her nails dig into demons back as he continues to thrust into Sakura over and over again until they both cum collapsing onto the bed. Sakura's eyes return to normal blue collar.

"How do you feel" Demon asks wrapping his arms around her.

"Tired" Sakura says not able to look him in the face.

"Rest then we have to tell the people that my Queen is here" Demon says smiling happily.

"Of course my darling" Sakura says kissing him on the jaw before turning over and crying softly into her pillow.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 46

Sakura is awakened the next morning by a loud banging on the door.

"Who is it?" Demon replies making Sakura jump straight up before remembering what happened last night.

"Michael sir may I come in" Michael says from the other side of the door.

"Yes, but it better be important" Demon replies before the door opens and in walks Michael and Lindsey smiling.

"What in the hell is she doing here?" Lindsey says angrily noticing Sakura laying in the bed next to demon.

"Watch your tongue when talking to my Queen Lindsey" Demon says angrily.

"I'm sorry my Lord" Lindsey replies bowing lowly.

"Now what did you two have to tell me" Demon yells.

"We have located Li in the castle the guards are preparing to capture him as we speak" Michael says bowing.

"Good bring him to me as soon as he's been apprehended" Demon says quickly getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"Honey I thought we could stay in bed all day" Sakura says sweetly patting the spot next to her giving him a seductive wink.

"Sweety I really need to take care of this" Demon says bending down to kiss her. Sakura quickly turns her head away from him pouting. "Do you really want me to stay here with you" Demon asks. "Yes, honey" Sakura says sweetly Demon quickly takes off his robe and jumps back in the bed kissing Sakura passionately.

Lindsey and Michael return to were the guards had Syoaran cornered to only find the guards unconscious on the floor. Michael grabs one guard up off the floor pushing him angrily into the wall.

"Were is he" Michael demands.

"He escaped sir there was nothing we could do" The guard says cowering in fear on the floor were Michael dropped him.

"How could you let one man escape you idiot" Michael says punching a wall.

"He overpowered us sir we are deeply sorry we will head out and search for him at once" The guard says.

"You better or you'll be the one to feel Demon's wrath" Michael says before heading towards the throne room to tell Demon the bad news.

Michael pushes open the throne room door but no one's there just then he hears moaning coming from Demons bedchamber he quickly rushes inside to gasp at the sight before him.

"I'm sorry my lord I thought you were in trouble" Michael says blushing profusely as Sakura tries to pull the cover over her naked body quickly.

"Well you can obviously see that i am not in trouble so you may leave now" Demon says angrily.

"Sir I have bad news the guards let Syoaran escape" Michael says ducking quickly to dodge the brick that was flying at his head.

"You better find him and I mean today otherwise you'll be taking his place in the dungeon" Demon says angrily before throwing an energy blast at him which Michael barely escapes before running out of the room.

Sakura lays back down with a smile on her face quickly hiding it as Demon turns back towards her.

"Get dressed" Demon says before getting out of bed and throwing on his robe before heading to the bathroom.

Once Demon is safely locked inside the bathroom she sends a telepathic message to Syoaran and he replies she smiles happily before getting out of the bed and heading towards the bathroom when the door opens and out walks a naked Demon.

"My Lord is something wrong"  
"No I just thought you might like to take a bath with me" Demon says giving her a suggestive wink.

"Why of course My Lord?" Sakura says following him into the bathroom.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 47

Syoaran quickly runs down the mountain hiding here and there when he hears soldiers closing in. Just then he notices a cave behind a bush so he quickly steps inside. Just then a hand covers his mouth he struggles but doesn't scream because soldiers are right outside there hiding place.

"Syoaran it's me Erio" Eriol whispers in Syoaran's ear before removing his hand.

Once the soldiers are gone Syoaran turns and sees the rest of his group there.

"Where's Sakura?" Tomoyo asks worriedly.

"She's with Demon" Syoaran says.

"You're lying Sakura would never betray us like that" Tomoyo yells at Syoaran bursting out in tears before running to Eriol.

"She hasn't betrayed us but it's the only way to get to Demon" Syoaran admits.

"So she's tricking him making him think she's on his side" Eriol says.

"Yes, now can we plan our move as soon as your powers return" Syoaran says changing the subject not wanting to think about Sakura with Demon.

"Okay" Eriol says.

The groups sits down and quickly starts planning there attack.

"Okay we know what we're going to do but how are we getting inside the castle without being seen"

"Leave that to Sakura" Syoaran says smugly.

Meanwhile back in the castle Sakura is sitting on the throne next to Demon dozing off. When Lindsey walks in bowing.

"My Lord I was hoping to speak to you in private" Lindsey says looking at Sakura angrily.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say before my Queen" Demon says.

"Fine someone helped Syoaran escaped and I believe it was her" Lindsey says pointing at Sakura.

Demon stands up angrily looking at Lindsey with fire in his eyes before producing an energy ball throwing it at her killing her where she stands. Michael rushes in only to see his long time friend burned to ash.

"What happened?" Michael says nervously noticing the rage in Demons eyes.

"She dared to insult my Queen make this a lesson to everyone if you insult Sakura you will fill my wrath"  
"Understood my lord" Michael says hurrying to get a broom and clean up the ash on the floor.

Demon sits back down reaching for Sakura's hand leaning in for a kiss. Sakura quickly turns her face away pretending to have to cough. Just then there is a knock on the door.

"Come in" Demon says.

In walks the Sorceress who looks at Sakura knowingly.

"What do you want sorceress?" Demon says.

"I come with a premonition my Lord" The sorceress says bowing.

"Well spit it out already" Demon says staring at her.

Sakura fearing that the sorceress is about to expose her deception quickly bends over and whispers something into Demons ear which causes him to smile.

"We'll discuss this later me and my Queen are going to retire to our bedchambers" Demon says getting up and taking Sakura's hand.

As Sakura passes the sorceress

"I wasn't going to expose you I want him dead as much as you do" The sorceress whispers to Sakura as she walks past.

Sakura leaves with Demon wondering what she meant by what she just said.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 48

Two days have passed and its time for the battle. Syoaran is waiting for Sakura's message.

"What are we waiting for?" Tomoyo says pacing back and forth in front of the entrance.

"Calm down we'll no when the time is right" Eriol says hugging his girlfriend protectively.

Just then Syoaran receives the signal and heads around to the back of the moutain. The others follow closely behind him wondering where he's going.

"Why are we going deeper into this cave?" Tomoyo whispers to Eriol.

"I don't no but Syoaran will never lead us wrong" Eriol says continuing to follow his bestfriend.

Soon they come to the end of the cave and everyone but Syoaran gasps as they find a door.

"Where does the door lead?" Tomoyo says worriedly.

"Inside the castle" Syoaran says.

"But how we've searched this cave and never saw this door" Marko says suspiciously.

"Because Sakura created it to give us access to the castle it connects to the dungeon" Syoaran says before opening the door and walking through.

"I don't like this" Julia says following Syoaran.

"Neither do I" Tomoyo says walking through the door and into the cold dungeon.

Just then the notice something in the shadows. They quickly get into a fighting stance when a light flickers on and standing before them is Sakura.

"Hey guys long time no see" Sakura says smiling at her friends.

The girls quickly rush over and hug there bestfriend. Just then Sakura turns towards the stairs as she hears footsteps coming closer.

"I've got to go demon is proabably looking for me" Sakura says before hurrying up the stairs to meet the approaching footsteps.

Sakura stops as she comes face to face with Marquis.

"Demon wants to see you in the throne room" Marquis says grabbing her arm roughly.

"Get your hands off of me" Sakura says yanking her arm away from his tight grip.

Sakura walks ahead leaving Marquis standing there looking shocked before taking one look below before following Sakura up the stairs. Once the door shuts Syoaran lights a lantern and faces everyone.

"Okay Marko you take the guards out we'll follow behind you" Syoaran says.

Marko walks up the stairs and slowly opens the door to make sure the coast is clear. He beckons for the others to follow.

"Each of you knows what you're supposed to do and this is our only shot at taking out Demon once and for all" Syoaran says before heading up the stairs followed closely by the others.

Marko puts his finger to his mouth as they're about to turn a corner. After a few minutes he beckons them forward.

"I'll watch you guys back"Marko says taking up the rear beside Jessica.

"Okay this is it guys we're in for a fight"

"Syoaran where is the throne room at" Eriol asks.

"On the top floor three floors above us" Syoaran says as they continue up the stairs cautiously.

Marko quickly grabs a guard that is coming up behind them and breaks his neck before he can alert anyone to there presence. Two floors up and they run smack into a bunch of guards.

"We'll hold them off Syoaran just get to the throne room" Eriol says as he blasts one with a typhoon.

"Thanks man" Syoaran says taking off towards the throne room.

Syoaran knocks past guards and anything in his way as he crashes into the throne room to find Demon and Sakura and Marquis standing there totally shocked.

"This is the end for you Demon" Syoaran says getting in a fighting stance.

"I'll take care of this insignificant bug for you my lord" Marquis says.

"Leave" Demon yells at Marquis.

"But sir" Marquis starts but stops by the look Demon is giving him.

Marquis leaves the room and Syoaran and Demon stare each other down.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 49

Syoaran and Demon circle each other Demon smirking sadistically.

"I have waited so long to kill you" Demon sneers.

"Bring it on I can take whatever you dish out" Syoaran says smartly.

Sakura stands back and stares at them waiting for her time to strike. Demon runs at Syoaran and knocks him backwards. Syoaran quickly regains his balance and lunges a flurry of punches and kicks at his head a few landing on Demon.

"You're a better fighter than I thought"

"So are you" Syoaran says breathing heavily barely dodging an attack from Demon.

Demon is smirking as he creates an energy ball behind his back. Sakura sees what he's doing.

"Syoaran watch out" Sakura yells just in time the energy ball barely misses Syoaran.

"You" Demon says turning on Sakura angrily

Demon is totally shocked then he remembers what the sorceress had predicted.

"You lying little bitch you slept with me just to get me to lower my guard and trust you didn't you" Demon says grabbing Sakura by the throat.

"Yes, you stupid fool and you fell for it" Sakura says smugly kneeing Demon in the balls.

He drops to his knees holding his privates and shooting daggers at Sakura's back.

"Now Syoaran while he's down" Sakura yells.

Syoaran produces a blade from within his jacket pocket and stabs Demon in the chest. Demon stares at him and smirks.

"I'm an immortal you can't kill me with a stupid blade you indiot" Demon sneers.

"You're the fool you sister gave me this knife" Darien laughs.

Demon looks down to see blood pooling at his feet. He looks up and for the first time in years Demon has actual fear in his eyes.

"How nothing made from mortal can destroy me" Demon demands trying to stand up.

"True but the blade is made from iron ore the only thing that can kill an immortal god" Syoaran says snidely.

"You may have won this round but I am far from done just wait and see" Demon says before his eyes close.

"It's finally over" Syaoran says hugging Sakura close to him. Just then there friends run inside the room and stare down at Demons lifeless body. Just then the building starts to shake.

"What's going on now?" Tomoyo yells nervously.

"We have to get out of here the castle is collapsing" Sakura says.

The sorceress runs into the room with total fear on her face. She follows Sakura and the others to the dungeon where they escape back into the mountain in time to see the whole castle crumble down.

"Now it's finally over" Tomoyo says smiling.

"No it's not" The sorceress says sadly.

Everyone turns to look at her shocked by her statement.

"What do you mean?"

"You will see in time" The sorceress says disappering in a puff of smoke.

The 8 friends turn back to watch the castle debri and give a sigh of relief for the end of a long arduous battle. But is this truly the end of Demon and what did the sorceress mean that it wasn't over. If you want a sequel send me a message.


End file.
